The Hidden League
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: (Complete) It's been 5 years since Brock or Ash has seen from Misty, but when they join the hidden league to stop Team Rocket, they meet up again. What's this power the other gym leaders talk about? AAMRN. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Begin the Tale

Well, after a few months, I had a sudden, or not so sudden, idea to start a new Pokemon fic!!!   
(*Hears crickets chirp*) You're not happy? Fine then! Whatever!!!   
  
I don't own Pokemon, or any of its related contents. I do Shawn, Eric, and Cory.   
(I really have to stop watching "Boy Meets World")   
  
By the way, I want to know if I should include Tracey in the fic. It doesn't matter   
either way to me, so tell me in your reviews. This will be, eventually, an AAML.   
  
Quote of the Fic: "Nothing is braver than honesty." "You're Not Alone" Escaflowne   
  
Part 1 to "The Hidden League"   
"Begin the Tale"   
~~   
  
Misty stared out into thin air. Her aqua eyes showed no emotion. Erika sighed at Misty.   
  
"Misty enough meditation. Come on, Lance is going to introduce us to the new recruits," Erika   
said, and then dragging her friend out the door, they went to the meeting room.   
  
~~   
  
Ash and Brock stood behind the doors...   
  
"I hate this waiting as much as you do Ash, but we should feel lucky we made it this far."   
Brock said.   
  
Ash nodded, and stopped his pacing.   
  
"I wonder where Misty is right now." Ash said.   
  
"Anywhere but here, I'm sure of it." Brock replied.   
  
~~   
Meanwhile on the other side of the doors...   
  
Lance, the 24-year-old Indigo Plateau 'leader' looked at the group assembled in the room.   
  
Misty was about 5 foot 8 inches, and the 18-year-old girl had dark, rich red hair, much   
different from her once almost orange hair. Her hair was kept at waist length. Her   
aqua eyes held a mix of blue and green. Right now, Misty was a blue spaghetti-strap shirt,   
dark blue jeans, and black boots with a 2-inch heel.   
  
Erika, a year younger than Misty, stood next to Misty. Her black hair was kept shoulder length,   
and her black eyes hide a smile. She was a little shorter than Misty, and she wore a green tee   
shirt and shorts with a pair of tennis shoes.   
  
Lt. Surge's nephew was here instead of himself. Shawn, twenty-years-old, was the spitting image   
of his uncle: tall, lean, well muscled, with light blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wore a   
white tee shirt and black jeans with a pair of boots.   
  
Sabrina hadn't changed much in 5 years. She wore the same dress and boots, and her hair still   
long. The nineteen-year-old had grown a little taller, about the same height as Misty, but   
had not changed much.   
  
Cory was Blaine's grandson, and he was the same age as Misty. He had black hair and green   
eyes, and stood around 6 foot 5 inches. Cory wore a green sweatshirt and black pants and a   
pair of black boots.   
  
Eric, the same age as Sabrina, was Koga's son. He had black hair and hazel eyes. He was the   
same height as Cory, and wore the exact clothes except he wore a brown sweatshirt.   
  
Lance himself, hadn't changed much. His black hair was untamed and he wore a simple outfit   
of a blue tee shirt, jeans, and black boots.   
  
"I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you all to come. I know why we seven are all here.   
Giovanni, the once leader of the Viridian Gym, and Team Rocket have pretty much taken over   
Kanto. We stand here, in the underground base at the Indigo Plateau, some of the strongest   
Pokemon trainers there are, each a master or a mistress of their own type. I have found   
two other trainers that match a skill level such as ours." Lance said, as he opened the doors.   
  
"This is Ash and Brock." Lance said.   
  
Ash was seventeen, and about 6 foot 4. He still wore the same clothes as he had before,   
with Pikachu still perched on his head. Brock, who was 20, wasn't much different as he   
always was.   
  
Misty blinked as she realized Ash stood before her. Misty hadn't seen Ash in 5 years,   
and she often wondered what happened to the boy she had once, and still, loved.   
  
"Hi." Ash said, making Cory fall over.   
  
"Cory!" Sabrina hissed.   
  
Lance laughed, "Let me introduce you to the crew. I'm Lance, the head of the organization,   
and my skill type is Dragon. Erika, go next and we'll go down the line."   
  
"I'm Erika, and I'm in charge of healing the Pokemon and humans. My skill type is Grass."   
  
Ash and Brock watched as a red head, whom seamed familiar, stood up next.   
  
"I'm Misty. My skill type is Water, and I'm in charge of keeping this base in order."   
  
Shawn let out a whistle, "Misty is also the hottest one here."   
  
"Shut up!" Misty hissed at him.   
  
Lance laughed. Ash and Brock stood there shocked. Misty, the girl they had parted ways   
with almost 5 years ago, stood in front of them. Ash couldn't deny it; Misty was beautiful.   
  
"Misty is also our top spy," Lance said.   
  
Ash nodded numbly as the rest of the trainers went down the line.   
  
"I'm Cory, my skill type is fire, and I'm one of the offense trainers."   
  
"My name is Shawn, the type is electric, and I'm offense."   
  
"Eric is my name, and I'm the Poison Master. I help plan for battles, plus I do some of   
our defensive tactics."   
  
"Sabrina, skill is physic, and I help us to stay one foot in front of the enemy."   
  
Lance nodded, "These are our elite trainers. Each one has their duty, although, it really   
doesn't matter who does what as long as things get done. For right now, Ash, Brock,   
I'm going to stick you with Misty and Erika and they'll show you how to do some of the basic   
tactics we use. Eric, show Ash the boys' dorm, we'll have Misty and Erika give the rules to   
them."   
  
~~   
About and hour later...   
  
Ash and Brock had reemerged from the boys' dorm and were trying to find Misty and Erika.   
  
"Over here Ash," Misty called.   
  
"Misty, what are you doing here?" Ash asked.   
  
Brock nodded, "We thought for sure you'd stay with Cerulean City and defend it against   
Team Rocket."   
  
Erika frowned, "Look, I don't like to train the new people. You guys can go down memory   
lane some other time."   
  
"We'll talk about it later. First the rules: first off, you guys stay to your dorm room.   
You can't go into ours. If we catch you in our room, well, just ask Shawn what happens. He   
still carries the scars from when he snuck in to our room. Second, you make your own authority.   
I won't make it for you; you have to make it yourself. Third, when you're told to stay out   
of a certain training room, you had best do as your told. Fourth, keep your Pokemon in as best   
shape as you can. Fifth, beware of us girls in the morning. Finally, when in out in the field,   
take orders from the person with the most experience, but don't be afraid to do your own thing."   
  
Ash and Brock tried to remember all the things Misty had said while Erika made a comment   
about Misty remembering all of the rules.   
  
Misty shook her head at Erika, "Think we should take them to the field?"   
  
Erika shook her head and told Misty the guys can take them later. Misty nodded, and turned   
to Ash and Brock while Sabrina came out.   
  
"Any powers, Sab?" Erika asked.   
  
Sabrina wrinkled her nose, "Erika you know how much I hate that name! I can't tell, it feels   
like Brock has ground power running through his veins, but I can't tell with Ash."   
  
"What do you mean?" Ash asked as Pikachu voiced his confusion also.   
  
Misty frowned, "Later. Right now, I'm going to get caught up with the guys."   
  
Erika and Sabrina nodded and headed towards the girls' dorm room.   
  
"Misty, what are you doing here?" Ash asked again.   
  
Misty sat down and whistled. Suddenly, a Togetic and Vaporeon, followed by a Golduck.   
"Who let you out of your PokeBall, Golduck?"   
  
"Misty?" Brock asked.   
  
Misty looked up and smiled softly, "After I left you guys, to help with the gym, I'm sure you   
remember Team Rockets risings. Well, the first place they took over was Viridian, followed by   
Cerulean."   
  
"Yeah, we thought the worst until the letter came from you. After that, we lost contact again,"   
Ash said.   
  
"Well, when Team Rocket attacked," Misty paused as fresh tears showed in her eyes, "They killed   
my sisters and niece. Daisy had gotten married, and her little girl was three. It didn't   
matter to Team Rocket, they kill my niece anyway. Unfortunately, my sisters wanted to make sure   
I got out of the gym alive, for reasons I'll tell you later. Before I got out, Team Rocket   
showed up. We battled our hardest, but in the end I managed to get out with the help of   
Togetic's teleport. In the end, I lost my family, and Goldeen, Staryu, and Poliwhirl."   
  
Ash and Brock watched as tears streamed down Misty's face. Golduck hugged its' trainer and   
Togetic chirped something. Misty wiped the tears from her eyes.   
  
"Misty, are you okay?" Ash watched, wanting to hug Misty and tell her everything was going to   
be okay, but the Vaporeon guarding her mistress had other thoughts.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Lance found me camped out in the woods, and told me about this place. So,   
in the last 5 years, I've trained here and battled Team Rocket," Misty said.   
  
"Wow, that's some tale. What happened to Togepi?" Brock asked.   
  
Misty pointed to the Togetic, "This is Togetic, Togepi's evolved form. Speaking of evolved   
forms, this Golduck is the evolved form of my Psyduck."   
  
Ash then told his and Brock's story. Ash had gotten all eight Johto badges, but before he   
could compete, Team Rocket was taking over Kanto, and his mom needed him. Brock figured the   
gym would be in good hands with his dad and decided to help Ash. When Ash and Brock got back   
to Pallet Town, they found it destroyed, so after burying some of the dead, they headed to   
Pewter City. Team Rocket tried to take it over, but the mass of trainers there stopped them.   
Ash stayed in Pewter with Brock and his dad until Lance found them two months ago.   
  
Suddenly, all the trainers were gathered into the room where they had been talking.   
  
"What's up?" Misty asked Eric, as the couch Misty had been comfortably reclining on became   
cramped as Erika, Eric, and Sabrina piled on it.   
  
"Dunno. Lance just called an emergency meeting." Eric replied.   
  
Lance came into the room, cloaks in his arms, "Wear these, we have Rockets approaching base.   
Ash, Brock stick close to an experienced trainer, and I hope you can perform hand to hand   
combat, if not, I'd stay close to Misty."   
  
~~   
  
Well, I'm done with this chapter, now if you're nice, you'll review. If you don't review,   
I won't write more!   
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!   
Moonfairy2000 


	2. Everybody was KongFu Fighting

Thanks for the reviews! It seems you people like where this is going.  
  
I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Cory, Shawn, Eric, and one of Misty's Pokemon you'll   
meet later.  
  
Pokemon talk will come after the sentence with it in it, in [ ].  
  
By the way, I watch the series and well as play the game (I have all the Pokemon games), so   
some of the attacks are based off the game version of the attack.  
  
Quote of the Fic: "Shoot for the moon; even if you miss, you'll land among the stars."   
Unknown   
  
Part 2 of "The Hidden League"  
'Everybody was Kong-Fu Fighting' (An- *blinks* No more tea for me!)  
~~  
  
Misty slipped the dark blue cloak around her shoulders, and smiled as she felt the pocket   
that was hidden well with the folds of the heavy fabric that made the cloak. She loved the   
feel the cloak gave her, the inside was silky and the outside was a course material that was   
almost water repellent.  
  
Everyone's cloak matched their elemental color, and had a deep hood made to hide their faces   
and it fell to the floor, made to hide the rest of their body. A hidden pocket, as the group   
of Pokemon trainers liked to call it, was deep within the fabric, well hidden from plain   
sight. It was made so it was easier to carry their PokeBalls.   
  
Lance turned to Ash and Brock, "We don't have a cloak that would fit you yet, and so you'll   
have to do without one."  
  
Ash and Pikachu nodded, their eyes serious. Brock nodded too, but anyhow...  
  
Erika turned to Misty, who nodded and glanced to Sabrina. Sabrina nodded in return, and   
suddenly, PokeBalls appeared in front of the three girls. Erika grinned.  
  
"Hey, Sab, will get ours too?" Shawn asked.  
  
"No." Sabrina replied.  
  
Eric smiled, "Sabrina, may I please have my PokeBalls?"   
  
"Of course, Eric," Sabrina said, and Eric's PokeBalls appeared before him in a second.  
  
"Thank you," Eric replied, setting his PokeBalls into the hidden pocket of the cloak.  
  
The other guys wrinkled their noses and went to get their PokeBalls.  
  
"Let's go!" Lance said, and everyone spilt up.  
  
"Ash, Brock, you're with Misty and me." Erika said, as they entered the area where the   
underground base met with the above ground.   
  
They nodded, and watched as Erika called out a Pokemon. "I choose you, Sunflora!"   
  
"Always so flashy." Misty said as she headed into the forest, no Pokemon called.  
  
"Pika?" Pikachu asked. [What?]  
  
Ash and Brock turned surprise glances at Erika, who grinned.   
  
"We always pair off: Misty and I, Eric and Sabrina, Shawn, Lance, and Cory. It's just how   
it's always been," Erika said, and then continued, "Misty is always the scout. She's much   
better at physical fighting than I am. I normally pick up the rear, taking on whoever isn't   
near-death. There are two different types of Team Rocket members, those who fight with Pokemon   
and-"  
  
"Hiya!" came the clear voice of Misty.  
  
"And those who prefer physical fighting!" Erika said, as she and Sunflora took off after   
Misty's voice.  
  
Ash and Pikachu shared a confused look as they took off after the girls. Brock followed after   
a confused moment of his own.  
  
When the guys finally found the girls, Misty was in the middle of hand-to-hand combat with some   
big brute and Erika was in the middle of a Pokemon battle. Ash and Pikachu found a Rocket   
member who carried PokeBalls and set to battle him. Brock went to help Erika who in the middle  
of a battle against her Sunflora with 3 other Pokemon.  
  
~~  
With Eric and Sabrina...  
  
Sabrina was floating a bit in the air and Eric walked next to her, knowing better then to break   
her concentration.   
  
Sabrina landed on the ground with a small noise, and Eric raised an eyebrow in question.   
She grinned, and silently counted down and when she said "one", 10 Team Rocket members   
appeared.  
  
"You're good!" Eric called, over his shoulder before going to battle with one of the Rocket   
members.  
  
"Thank you!" Sabrina said, calling out her Espeon.   
  
~~  
Lance, Shawn, and Cory...  
  
Lance, Shawn, and Cory were each locked dead in the middle of a battle as soon as they had left   
the base. Lance and his Dragonite where busy getting rid of the some Team Rocket members while   
Shawn and his Electabuzz got rid of some trainers. Cory was in the middle of combat with two   
members of Team Rocket.  
  
"Urghh, it's a time like this I'd love it if Sabrina was on in our little team!" Cory said,   
dodging two kicks.  
  
"I'd kill for Misty and her Gyarados right now." Shawn replied.  
  
"Quit squawking and keep fighting!" Lance said, watching as his Dragonite blew four more Rocket   
member away.   
  
~~  
Misty and Crew...  
  
Misty just kicked one member out of the way as another came in to fight the girl. The crew,   
between Pokemon fighting and physical fighting (mainly done by Misty), had managed to get rid   
of quite a few Rockets, and only four remained willing to fight.  
  
"That's it! I'm done being Miss Nice Misty!" Misty said, pulling out a PokeBall with a   
vicious grin.   
  
"Ohhh yeah, this is gonna get ugly!" Erika said, a grin on her face.  
  
"What Pokemon is she going to call out?" Ash asked.  
  
"Sunshine, Misty chooses you!" Misty said, using the nickname of her Pokemon, tossing the   
PokeBall in the near-by steam.  
  
"Sunshine? What is this Pokemon? A Pichu?" one Rocket member asked.  
  
"Nope, but close." Misty said as her Gyarados emerged.  
  
Ash, Brock, and Pikachu watched as the Pokemon got one good look at the four remaining Team   
Rocket members. With an invisible command from Misty, Gyarados, or rather Sunshine, roared at   
the remaining Team Rocket, then breathed on them. With the look on the Gyarados, three sped   
away.  
  
"That takes care of that!" Erika said.  
  
"Pika, chu, Pikachu, pi?" Pikachu said. [Only three ran away, what about the fourth?]  
  
Erika was about to close her eyes as if she wanted to try something, when Misty shook her   
head. Erika sighed, but nodded. Suddenly, the remaining Team Rocket member appeared, and   
made a grab for Ash. Misty tackled Ash out of the way, just as her Gyarados picked the Rocket   
member up and off the ground.  
  
"You okay Ash?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you." Ash said.  
  
A small blush came into Misty's cheeks. Ash drank in her beauty. Her eyes had a clarity to   
them he had never seen before. She smiled softly.   
  
Misty blushed a bit more as she realized how close she was to Ash. Only a few inches from   
his lips...  
  
'Misty, get off of Ash. Girl, you know you like him, but still, get off of him!' Misty   
subconscious said.  
  
With a blush, Misty got off of Ash and offered him a hand up. Ash took the offered hand   
with a smiled.  
  
"Uhh, Misty, tell you Gyarados to drop please." Erika said.  
  
Ash and Misty dropped out of their dream world and Misty turned around to see her Gyarados   
holding the Team Rocket member in the air.  
  
"Honey, drop him!" Misty commanded. Erika's Sunflora glared at the Rocket member as he fell   
to the terra firma with a thud. Misty looked to her Gyarados, her eyebrow raised. The   
Gyarados looked away, as innocent as the sky.   
  
Lance, Cory, and Shawn appeared through the thick brush.   
  
"We heard a loud roar that could only belong to your Gyarados Misty so we came to see what was   
up," Cory explained.  
  
"Who are you?" Lance asked, glaring at the Rocket member.  
  
"I have no rights to tell you, so goodbye," replied the Rocket member as he threw down two   
caplets. The caplets released smoke, and when everyone's vision cleared, he was gone.  
  
"Let's find Sabrina and Eric then head back to base," Lance said, as Erika recalled her   
Sunflora.  
  
"Good job Gyarados!" Misty said, patting her Gyarados's side.  
  
Ash and Brock, not to mention Pikachu, watched in amazement as the cold, harsh Gyarados   
changed into a happy, eager Gyarados, delighted that it pleased its mistress.   
  
"I don't know about that Gyarados of yours. It's either a Gyarados or a Growlithe." Shawn   
mumbled.  
  
Misty recalled her Gyarados just as Sabrina and Eric appeared.  
  
"All the members gone?" Eric asked Erika.  
  
Erika frowned at Eric, and then jerked her head towards Ash, Brock, and Pikachu. Eric nodded.   
  
Ash and Brock noticed the exchange between Eric and Erika. They both looked at each other,   
puzzled. What did Eric mean, and why did Erika respond the way she did?  
  
"Let's head back to the base," Lance said.   
  
Everyone nodded and started little conversations here and there. Ash and Brock tailed towards   
the back of the group, unsure of what to do.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Ash asked Brock.  
  
"I don't know, but did you notice how Misty was able to control her Gyarados without verbal   
commands?" Brock asked.  
  
Ash paused, and looked at Misty, who was laughing at something Eric had said. He looked   
at her face, lit up in the laughter of the moment, and he wished she always had that happy   
look on her face. He wished he could make her that happy, forever.  
  
'Whoa, Ash, where did that come from? Misty is just your friend, right? I mean she's   
definitely beautiful, and her Pokemon skills have increased tenfold, but still... Something   
is bothering her...' Ash thought.  
  
"Ash, are you in there?" Brock asked Ash.  
  
"Huh, yeah." Ash replied, snapping back into reality, albeit unwillingly.  
  
"You thinking about Misty?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You heard me!" Brock replied, grinning a bit.  
  
Ash frowned, and sped up a bit to talk to Misty, making Brock's grin wider.  
  
~~  
  
Urghh, this plot is taking a long time. I PROMISE I'LL GET MORE AAMR IN THE NEXT ONE, PROMISE!  
I'll also get more of Ash and Brock into the next one, as well as Pikachu.  
  
Please review... If you don't review, well, then I'll go support some weird couple like a   
Brock/Tracey/Gary/Prof. Oak/Misty pentagon love thing. AND DON'T THINK I WOULDN'T WRITE A   
FIC LIKE THAT, CAUSE I WOULD!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	3. Discoveries

*happily drinking her iced-tea* Here's the next part to "The Hidden League".  
  
Sorry this took so long, I had this part almost finished around Christmas... but then Christmas   
came, then New Years', then my birthday, and when I finally came to finish this, I hated how   
the chapter went, so I rewrote the entire chapter.   
  
I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Eric, Cory, Shawn, and a few other things that came out   
in this fic.  
  
Translation of PokeTalk is in [ ].   
  
Quote of the Fic: "A lifetime can be two days; it needs only a birth at the beginning and a   
death at the end." The Princess from the story 'Stronger than Time' in the "Book of   
Enchantments"  
  
Part 3 of "The Hidden League"  
"Discoveries"  
~~  
  
When the group of Pokemon trainers got back from the brief battle with Team Rocket, the ones   
with cloaks hung them up, and then Lance sent Ash, Brock, and Pikachu off to the boys' dorm to   
get some of their stuff organized. Ash paused for a moment, but Misty, who was standing next   
to Lance, spoke up.   
  
"Ash, go!" The tone Misty used surprised Ash and Pikachu and they immediately headed for the   
dorm, Ash dragging Brock in tow.  
  
"You don't use that tone often," Erika said, quietly.  
  
"I don't like to use that tone, but they don't need to know everything. Not yet, not now,"   
Misty said, her eyes downcast.  
  
"It's for the best, mistress of water, we don't know if they hold any powers or not," Sabrina   
said, and teleported herself to the girls' dorm to get something.  
  
"Well, go down into a training room, and take your elemental form. Don't forget to call your   
guide," Lance said.  
  
The group nodded and walked off to where Lance had pointed.  
  
"What's going on?" Ash asked from where he and Brock had hid.  
  
Brock shrugged. "I have no clue, but Misty knows what is."   
  
"Pika chu! Pika pi! Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said. [Sabrina referred to Misty as 'mistress of   
water'.]  
  
"You're right, Pikachu, so what is going on?!" Ash mused.  
  
~~  
Later That Night...  
  
"Ash, come here, I need to take measurements for your cloak." Misty said, a tape measurer in   
hand.  
  
Ash nodded, and walked over to where Misty stood. He thought about asking her what he over   
heard, but then he realized he probably wouldn't be getting a straight answer.  
  
"Misty, are we going to learn how to fight soon, hand to hand," Ash asked as Misty instructed   
him to hold his hands straight out in the air.  
  
"Probably tomorrow with Lance. Now I need your shoulders with your arms down. Good." Misty   
instructed.  
  
"This is a cloak, why do you need my arms and such," Ash asked.  
  
"It needs to be able to hold, and hide, your shoulders well and I need to know where to stitch   
the hidden pocket for your PokeBalls," Misty said, "Good, arms bent."  
  
"You're stitching this?!" Ash asked, frozen in mid-movement.  
  
"Arms bent!" Misty snapped.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Ash said, and did as Misty had ordered.  
  
"Yes, I'm the main sewer here. Erika will help, but Sabrina doesn't sew very well," Misty   
replied.  
  
Ash frowned. "You sew?"  
  
"I didn't sew much when I was with you, but it became a must when I got back home." Misty said,   
as she marked her last measurement down on a piece of paper.  
  
"I'm free?" Ash asked.  
  
Misty nodded. "Scram."  
  
"You doing anything tonight?" Ash asked, and then he mentally hit himself at how much that   
sounded like a date.  
  
Misty's eyes smiled more than her lips. "How about a walk around the area so I can show you   
the best places to hide from Team Rocket?"   
  
"Sure." Ash replied, a smile dancing on his lips.  
  
After a quick okay from Lance, Misty grabbed a PokeBall from her room and then she and Ash   
quickly disappeared.   
  
"You're not taking Pikachu?" Misty asked, as she made sure everything was okay outside the   
entrance.  
  
"Let Pikachu rest," Ash said.  
  
~~  
  
"Okay, see that big oak tree over there? Well, behind it is an emergency entrance to the base.   
It lands you in the kitchen. Down by the stream is another one, under a fake fern bush.   
It sticks you in..." Misty paused for a moment in thought, "Oh, it sticks you in the storage   
room for vegetables."  
  
"Is that all of the entrances?" Ash asked, hoping for more time out in the night with Misty.   
  
Misty looked thoughtful for a minute, enjoying her time with Ash. "No. It's all the entrances   
Lance ever showed me. There may be more, but I don't know of them."   
  
A thoughtful pause passed before the two. Misty was enjoying the still of the night. Ash was   
enjoying Misty in the moonlight, drinking in her appearance.  
  
"Misty?" Ash asked softly.  
  
"What is it Ash?"  
  
"Why don't you smile you used to? Your smiles seem fake, maybe forced. If you do smile,   
you eyes don't show it like they used to, nor do you smile as much as you used to," Ash said.  
  
"I don't know. My niece, her name was Rose. She was full of life, and she adored me.   
She was only three, but she showed such promise in the water trait that is in our blood.   
Her father wasn't much of one, he was always going hither or thither..." Misty said as Ash   
interrupted her.  
  
"Hither and thither?"  
  
"Here and there. I picked those up from Daisy's husband. He always liked using big words or   
odd words since he had more of an education then we all did. I did surprise that day he caught   
me reading a dictionary. His facial expression was priceless. Any how, Daisy wasn't the   
motherly type, and Violet and Lily thought what Daisy did with Rose was Daisy's business.   
I had my hands full with getting the gym reopened..."  
  
"Reopened?" Ash questioned.  
  
Misty slid to the ground, her back against the tree, "Yeah, they literally run the gym into the   
ground. Well, Rose was almost 3 then..."  
  
"Misty you were only 13!"  
  
"Almost 14. I'll be nineteen soon. No one exactly told me when Daisy had became pregnant;   
I just came home and found out. Of course, Daisy was 6 years older than me. Rose kept me   
going. She the light that kept both me and Daisy going. I don't think there was any time in   
the world that Daisy and I were any closer then when we both kept our eyes on Rose. But then   
Team Rocket came, I was only with them 9 months. Beloved Rose was gone. My sisters were   
gone. My brother-in-law just didn't care. I guess that's why I don't smile any more. Rose   
brought sunshine to my life, and then she was gone, just like night and day." Misty said, her  
eyes glazed over.   
  
"I'm sorry Misty," Ash said.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Misty said dryly.  
  
"I kinda noticed," Ash replied, just as dryly.  
  
Misty smiled. "The only time I smile now are when I'm with Eric and Erika. They're kinda   
like my adoptive siblings. Occasionally I laugh, but my heart is too heavy still. I know I   
should be over it by now, but the lose was too great." Misty said softly.  
  
"None of you are that close to Sabrina are you?" Ash asked.  
  
"Only Eric," Misty replied, and then looked out at the moon, "We had better head back to the   
base. We don't want anyone to worry."   
  
Ash nodded and they both started off for the base.  
  
~~  
  
"They should be back by now," Erika said, almost pacing.  
  
"Calm down, Erika, they'll be back soon." Brock said.  
  
"Pi, Pikachu." Pikachu said, still upset that Ash hadn't woke it up to go along with them.   
[They'll be back. Ash wouldn't leave me here alone.]  
  
Everyone looked up as Misty and Ash entered the base.  
  
"I was worried about ya Mist," Erika said, taking Misty from Ash's side, and dragging her   
off to the room all three girls shared.  
  
"Thanks for the concern," Misty replied, sarcasm lacing her voice.  
  
Sabrina smiled to the boys, "Goodnight."  
  
All the guys watched as Sabrina shook her head, just as she and Erika began to get into   
another fight. Misty sighed and just walked along, yawning.  
  
"Are they always liked that?" Brock asked.  
  
"Yes," Eric, Shawn, and Cory simultaneously.   
  
"I'm taking their cue and going to bed," Ash said as he started off towards the boys' dorm.  
  
Brock grinned his goodnight to the boys as he chased after Ash and bugging him about what   
he and Misty did as they walked along in the moonlight.  
  
~~  
  
Urghh, it's a little shorter than normal, but this hasn't been a good week for me, so   
LIVE WITH IT!  
  
Reviews will make my week better and the next part come out sooner. I know this didn't have   
much Ash and Misty romance in it, but I needed to get done with this part, and the story on   
Rose, so sorry. More next time, I promise.  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	4. This is Peachy

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys like the ficcy.  
  
As promised, more Ash and Misty mushiness in this part.  
  
I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the random characters that appear in this story that aren't in   
Pokemon.   
  
Oh yeah, Ryan, thanks for the review. I understood perfectly what you meant. I'm glad you can   
picture this in your head.  
  
Quote of the Fic: "There's a moment that we all come to in our own time and our own space,   
where all that we've done we can undo if our heart's in the right place."   
Garth Brooks- "When You Come Back to Me Again"  
  
Part 4 of "The Hidden League"  
'This is Peachy'  
~~  
  
The next morning, Misty and her Golduck were up first. Misty was still in her nightgown,   
pale blue and flannel, as she made herself a cup of tea.  
  
"I don't know why I told him that story about Rose! Only you, my other Pokemon, and Erika   
know the story." Misty said, pouring the boiling hot water into a teacup.  
  
"Golduck!" Golduck said. [You trust him.]  
  
Misty frowned, dropping two spoons of sugar into her tea. "Do I really?"  
  
Golduck shrugged. "Gold, duck!" [It shows, you smile more when he's a around!]  
  
"I don't smile, period." Misty replied, flatly.  
  
"Gold, Golduck! Gold, duck..." [Oh, yeah, well, I think you're I love wi...]  
  
"You finish that sentence and you'll regret it." Misty said, her hands beginning to motion that   
of a whirlpool.  
  
Golduck grimaced. "Golduck." [Sorry, Mist.]  
  
Misty turned and threw the teabag into the trash, and smiled. "It's okay."  
  
"Good morning Misty," Ash said.  
  
Misty smiled, "Good morning Ash."  
  
"What are we doing today?" Ash asked.  
  
"It was mine!" Sabrina insisted.  
  
"Back off! It was mine!" Erika replied.  
  
"Want me to read your mind and find out the truth?" Sabrina asked.  
  
Misty turned to Ash. "We start the morning off by killing this fight."  
  
Ash nodded, "Okay..."  
  
"Alright you two, enough!" Misty said.  
  
"It was her fault!" Erika complained.  
  
Misty frowned, "What went missing and when?"  
  
Lance and Eric entered the kitchen. "Who took what?" the latter asked.  
  
"Sabrina took my violet seeds!" Erika said.  
  
"You took my meditation book!" Sabrina replied, indignant.   
  
Brock came in, with a half-asleep Cory dragging a totally asleep Shawn. "What's going on?"   
  
"I'm not sure," Ash replied, watching as Misty took a long sip of tea.  
  
Misty knew Ash was watching her. 'Why is he watching me? It's unnerving! Is he staring at   
me because I'm the only one that can stop this fight or is it something else? Is he in love   
with me? Do I love him, like Golduck said? I can't be in love... I've lost so much and any   
emotional attachment would be terrible... or would it be?'  
  
"Golduck!" Golduck said, trying to get his trainer out of whatever world she was in. [Misty!]  
  
Mist blinked, realizing the fight was still going on. "Knock it off you two! Honestly...   
just give back whatever you each took and forget about it! Geez..."  
  
With those Misty grabbed her cup of tea and left the room, shaking her head.   
  
"Oh, look what you did now!" Erika said, and turned with grunt and walked away.   
  
Ash blinked, and in that blink decided to go and follow Misty.  
  
~~  
  
Ash found Misty sitting on the stairs by a set of rooms.  
  
"What are these rooms?" Ash asked.  
  
Misty turned, obviously startled. "These are our training rooms. We can practice hand to   
hand combat, Pokemon battle techniques, and... a few other tactics."   
  
"Will you teach me some of the hand to hand techniques," Ash asked, wondering about the 'other   
tactics', "I wanna learn some of the stuff you used on those Rocket members!"   
  
Misty blushed, "That was a compliment, right?"  
  
Ash nodded, "Yes."  
  
Grinning, Misty stood up and offered a hand to Ash. "Go change into some lose clothes, and   
then meet me back here."   
  
~~  
  
"Okay, good. Now bring your hand out to block this punch. Good, now let's put this entire   
routine together and then we'll break for a little while." Misty said.  
  
Ash, his white t-shirt covered lightly in sweat, nodded. Misty, who was wearing a t-sheet and   
sweatpants, had no sweat on her at all.  
  
Ash managed to pull the entire routine together. As soon as Misty called time, though, Ash was   
on the floor, resting. That sparked laughter from Misty as she continued to work on her   
separate routine, a combination of complicated kicks and blocks.   
  
'I'm glad I made Misty laugh. It sounds so sweet. Misty looks so good doing that routine....   
WAIT A MINUTE! Where did that come from?! Mist is beautiful... Now I'm calling her Mist?!   
I've heard of your consciousness talking to you, but this is ridiculous! Maybe Brock was   
right. Maybe I am falling for Misty. She's been so sweet to me, and she did tell me that   
story last night. I can't be in love with her... right?' Ash thought, as Misty offered him a   
bottle of water.  
  
"Thought you might like one," Misty replied, plopping down right next to him.   
  
Ash smiled, and then proceeded to chug down half of the bottle. "Thanks."  
  
"Welcome. I think we're done with hand to hand combat for today," Misty said.  
  
"Good, I need a shower," Ash said, standing up and then offering a hand to Misty.  
  
"There's one connected to the room you share with everyone else." Misty said, taking the   
offered hand.   
  
Ash hulled Misty to her feet and then stretched his muscles. "I'm going to be sore tomorrow."  
  
"That you will be," Misty replied, and opened the door, and both headed up to their rooms,   
wanting a shower.  
  
~~  
  
Misty was rubbing a towel through her wet red hair when Erika came in. Misty had changed   
into a frog during her shower. (Authoress: WHAT?! Sorry, about that folks, my muses will   
apologize at the end... Now for the real sentence!) Misty had changed into a loose skirt   
that came down to her knees and a tank top.  
  
"Misty, sorry about the fight with Sabrina this morning," Erika said, her head bowed.  
  
Misty didn't even look up from where she was looking for her hairbrush. "Don't worry.   
I'm used to it. Have you seen my hairbrush?"  
  
Erika threw it to Misty, who easily caught it. "Thanks."  
  
Erika sat on her bed, "Welcome. Now, Misty, what did Ash and you talk about while you were   
'training'?"   
  
Misty rolled her eyes and braided her hair. "Nothing really."  
  
"I think you sound depressed." Erika retorted.  
  
"I think you need to clean your ears."  
  
"I think you're in denial."  
  
"I think your crazy."   
  
"You just realized that?" Sabrina mumbled, referring to Misty's comment.  
  
"No, it just breaks out in little spurts. It's easy to forget that she's crazy when she acts   
normal." Misty replied, ignoring Erika's little growl.   
  
Sabrina nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to hit the shower."  
  
Misty and Erika waited until they heard the water turn on until they continued their   
conversation.  
  
"Misty, do you or do you not like Ash?!" Erika replied.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes again. "Since when am I on trial?!"  
  
"Since you won't answer my question!" Erika retorted.   
  
"It's my business on who I like or don't like! I don't butt in on your life!" Misty replied,   
irritation lancing her voice.   
  
"So, you're conforming my suspicion that you do indeed like Ash!" Erika replied.  
  
Misty felt her temper rising, and did her best to stop her voice from rising also. "I'm not   
denying nor confirming anything, Erika!"   
  
Erika did nothing to stop her rising voice. "That is so like you, Misty, running from the   
questions!"  
  
"At least I'm not asking them when I know my friend doesn't want to hear them!" Misty retorted,   
her voice rising with each word.  
  
"Well, at least I'm getting you to open up!" Erika replied.  
  
~~  
  
Everyone was shocked when they heard the arguing going on between Misty and Erika.  
  
"This is new. Misty never fights with anyone," Shawn replied.  
  
"She must have got her fill of fights with me," Ash mumbled, although he felt a certain pride   
knowing Misty would only fight with him.  
  
"Should I stop them, Lance?" Eric asked.  
  
"Let them fight it out." Lance replied, although he felt bad about letting the two of   
them continue to duke it out.   
  
~~  
  
"You know I like to keep to myself!" Misty replied.  
  
"It's not the way to live Misty! You can't keep everything bottled up! It's not good!   
You need to talk to people! Unless, the only person you ever talked to was Rose!" Erika   
replied, but as soon as she said that, she regretted it.  
  
"How could you?!" Misty shouted and ran out of the door.  
  
"Misty, I'm sorry!" Erika called.  
  
~~  
  
The guys had been surprised when the door opened and Misty ran out of it and towards   
the exit of the base, her braid flying behind her. Erika appeared next, sorrow covering   
her face.  
  
"Misty, I'm sorry!" Erika said.  
  
Ash blinked, and then took off after Misty. He only called over his shoulder for Pikachu to   
stay with Brock.  
  
"I didn't mean to do that, Lance, honest," Erika said.  
  
"I know, Erika, it's just the words you used. Let those two talk, and she'll be back soon,"   
Lance said.  
  
"Yeah, Ash will make Misty feel better, right Pikachu?" Brock said.  
  
"Pi!" Pikachu said, nodding. [Right!]  
  
~~  
  
Misty stopped by the river. She and Erika never fought! Misty fighting with anybody was a   
rarity anymore.   
  
"Hey Mist," Ash said, sitting next to her.  
  
"Hi Ash." Misty said, still looking at the water.  
  
"You okay?" Ash asked.  
  
"I'm fine, just a bit shaken. Erika and I never fight!" Misty said.  
  
Ash suddenly, and impulsively, pulled Misty into his lap and hugged her close to him. Ash   
first noticed the smell of her flower shampoo and the softness of her skin.   
  
Misty suddenly began to cry. "I miss my sisters, Ash. I miss Rose."  
  
Ash gently rubbed Misty's back. "Hush, Mist, just cry. Let it all out, okay?"  
  
Misty's reply to that was only to sob harder into Ash's shoulder. Anyone who passed the   
deserted forest of the Indigo Plateau would have smiled at the sweet scene the two made. Ash   
was rubbing her back and whispering in Misty's ear and Misty was hugging Ash like if she let go   
she would die. The sweet scene last for almost thirty minutes before either realized exactly   
what was going on.  
  
"Oh, my, Ash, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry like that." Misty said, gently.  
  
"Misty, it's okay. I promise I won't let anyone know." Ash replied.  
  
"Thanks Ash," Misty replied, and tried to get out of Ash's embrace, but he wasn't letting go,   
"Ash?"  
  
"Don't let go Misty," Ash asked, and almost begged.  
  
Misty snuggled into Ash's arms, feeling safe and happy for the first time in years.  
  
Ash looked at Misty and, seeing the small smile playing on her face, he grinned. He had enough   
courage now, and carefully he dipped his lips towards Misty's. Misty's lips met his half way,   
and they kissed. (Authoress: UMIMIMOE!) The kiss was soft and gentle, with almost no passion,   
but still full of undying love. Misty pulled away first, shocked at Ash's boldness.  
  
"Ash," Misty said softly.  
  
"Misty, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Ash began, his mind calling him an idiot for kissing his   
best friend.  
  
"Ash, I think I wanted that as much as you did," Misty said, surprised at herself. 'I thought   
I didn't want an emotional attachment again... but when I'm around Ash...'   
  
"Mist, are you sure?" Ash asked, shocked.  
  
Misty nodded, "Yes, Ash, I'm sure."  
  
Ash leaned towards Misty, and she did the same... but...  
  
"Awwww, now isn't this a touching scene?" Gypsy, a Team Rocket member, asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is Gyps'," Keith agreed with his partner.  
  
"Team Rocket..." Ash said, standing up, hauling Misty to her feet in the process.  
  
"We got ourselves a bunch of kids!" Gypsy said, as other Rocket members appeared.  
  
"Nah, that redhead ain't no normal kid," Keith insisted, "I heard from the Boss himself!"  
  
Ash looked at Misty, a wondering look on his face.  
  
"This is peachy!" Misty hissed under her breath.  
  
~~  
  
Ehhe, I'll leave it here.  
  
Wow, I had no idea what to write for this chapter... but this only took me about an hour and a   
half to write. This is a bit longer than normal since the last chapter was so awful...  
  
Now, about my muses... If you play on NeoPets, you'll understand... but if you don't I'll   
describe the best I can. UmiMimoe is a blue Lupe (wolf-looking pet). She mostly aides in   
romance.... That's why I yelled at her during the kissing scene. StrawberryHikeru is a red   
Eyrie (half lion/half bird), she's my humor pet. That's where the frog line came from...   
If you wanna know about my muses, read my profile.  
  
Now, apologize!  
  
UmiMimoe: We're sorry about Misty being changed into a frog.  
  
StrawberryHikeru: Yeah, we were just having fun!  
  
Good muses!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Happy Valentine's Day!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	5. Explanations, Explanations, Explanations

Here's the next part to my little (???) ficcy.  
  
I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Gypsy, Keith, Rose, and the Pokemon that appears in this   
chapter. I have a little mixing of the Game Boy games and the Anime again.   
  
I'm flattered by all those nice reviews I've gotten. Thanks guys, and, please, keep them   
coming! I love 'em!   
  
Nova S.: Glad you approve! You'll find out more about Misty and some of her Pokemon in this   
part. More will be explained in later parts.  
  
By the way, all you people who are waiting for Ash's elemental form (elemental forms will be   
explained more in this part)... Well... you'll find out what I have planned soon. Also, if   
you leave questions in your reviews, I will answer them in the next part I submit!   
Authoress promise!  
  
Quote of the Fic: "War brings sorrow...but we must fight to keep our loved ones from sorrow."   
Quatre Winner, Gundam Wing  
  
Part 5 of "The Hidden League"  
'Explanations, Explanations, Explanations...'  
~~  
  
"Now, little miss redhead, was my boss right?" Keith asked.  
  
"Misty, what are they talking about?" Ash asked, a little nervous about what they could be   
talking about.  
  
"No Pokemon, too many to fight... I have no choice," Misty mumbled, sending a pray to her   
Pokemon, "WATERS OF CERULEAN!"   
  
~~  
  
Golduck, who had yet to be go back into its' PokeBall, suddenly looked up. Without another   
word, Golduck grabbed the PokeBall sitting on the floor by him and threw it to Erika, and   
then motioned to the door with his hands.   
  
"They have to be in trouble," Sabrina replied.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Obvious!" Erika hissed and grabbed a PokeBall and took off, Shawn and Cory   
following.  
  
"Let's go Brock, we don't want Misty to do something she'll regret," Lance said.  
  
Sabrina shook her head, "It's too late. I felt the surge of power. We should hurry to Misty's   
aide."   
  
The rest of the trainers who hadn't left immediately took off, following Sabrina.   
  
"Pikachu..." Pikachu whispered before getting up, only to have Golduck pull it back down again.  
[Be all right Ash...]   
  
Golduck stood there and watched the group leave, while making sure Pikachu didn't move.   
It (Authoress: *blinks* I'm not sure what gender to make Golduck, so it'll stay an it.) knew   
better than to go after a battle. Golduck knew its trainer would be fine, and so, on that   
thought, the Pokemon sat down and began to play poker with Pikachu.  
  
~~  
  
Ash had watched in amazement when the column of water had surrounded Misty. Anyone would have,   
it was just plain weird to see a water column on dry land.  
  
Ash was even more amazed at the sight Misty was when the water column disappeared. Instead of   
the girl in the loose skirt and tank top, Misty wore an ankle long skirt with slits on both   
sides up to her thighs. Her shirt was like the old yellow one she used to wear: sleeveless and   
showed her flat stomach, but this shirt was a bit more form fitting. The color of the skirt   
and top was the same as her eyes, and she wore tan sandals, much like the ones in the days of   
the ancient Greeks. Her hair stayed in the braid.   
  
"I told you she wasn't a normal girl, Gyps'," Keith replied, sounding very pleased with   
himself.   
  
"Whatever," Gypsy mumbled.  
  
A few other Team Rocket members, numbering around 10 or 12, looked at Misty and took off,   
which left around 10 more to back up Gypsy and Keith.  
  
"Alright, then, attack!" Keith yelled.  
  
"Ash, go find somewhere safe and hide!" Misty ordered.  
  
Ash was about to argue with Misty, when about five of the Rocket members surrounded Misty.  
  
Misty's eyes glowed eerily blue for a moment, and then, with exact motions from Misty, a large   
amount of water from the river suddenly moved.  
  
Ash watched, totally bewildered, as the large wall of water knocked the five members away from   
Misty. Unfortunately, Ash was too caught up in what Misty was doing to notice the other five   
members conveniently sneaking up on the boy. Fortunately, someone else was.   
  
"Trap!"   
  
Both Misty and Ash turned in surprise, well, only partial for Misty she knew who had summoned   
the attack, as a bunch of vines trapped the five other members.  
  
"Erika!" Misty said, diverting half of her attention from the battle to her friend.  
  
"Hey girl. Thought you might need some help," Erika said, tossing a PokeBall to Misty.  
  
Ash did a double take at Erika. Instead of the sweatpants and an over-sized t-shirt he had   
last seen her in, she was wearing a kimono with floral imprints. The kimono was held together   
by red bow (Authoress: If you've played any of the Nintendo Pokemon games (Red, Blue, Yellow...   
and so on and so forth), it's Erika's battling attire from the game. If not, just nod and   
smile!).  
  
"Thanks," Misty said, smiling, "Misty chooses Starit!"   
  
Ash blinked. There was no such Pokemon! The Pokemon that had been chosen was the same size   
as a Starmie, but it was blue with a diamond core.   
  
A wall of fire suddenly moved past Gypsy and Keith, surprising the Rockets.   
  
Misty's eyes shined blue once more, and the Pokemon suddenly froze the air around Gypsy and   
Keith.  
  
Suddenly, a brief bit of electricity cut through Gypsy and Keith, making them collapse in   
pain. The other Rocket members, who had just been standing around like a bunch of nutcases,  
got the message to run, which they did.  
  
Erika sighed as soon as the Rocket members where gone, and Eric and Shawn appeared.   
  
"Misty, are you okay?" Shawn asked, as Eric lifted the fainted Gypsy onto his back.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little tried. Starit, return!" Misty ordered.  
  
Lance and the remaining trainers arrived a few seconds after Misty recalled Starit.   
  
"Bring the two Rockets and let's head back to the base. We have some explaining to do," Lance   
said, noticing Ash staring at Cory and Shawn's change of clothing. Cory was wearing a white   
tank top and a pair of black jeans and boots, and his loose black hair was held back by a red   
bandana. Shawn had a pale yellow tank top and was also wearing a faded pair of blue jeans.   
  
~~  
Back the Base...  
  
"That's what happened, Lance. We were just talking, and well, we were attacked. That's it."   
Misty said with a shrug, conveniently leaving out the kiss. The group of trainers were gathered   
in the office. The office was considerably large, and a flight of stairs was tucked in the one   
corner that took you down to the training rooms. Gypsy and Keith had been put into a training   
room.   
  
"All right. Well, that's out of the way... who wants the task of explaining what is going on   
to Ash and Brock?" Lance said, rubbing his throbbing temples.   
  
Eric, Shawn, and Cory, dragging Sabrina and Erika with them, disappeared down the flight of   
stairs, saying something about toturing the Rocket members. Pikachu had been put to sleep by  
Erika's Gloom.  
  
Lance shrugged, "I have to keep an eye on them."  
  
Misty growled, thinking of the ways to torture them later for leaving her with the dirty work.  
"All right, where would you me to start?"  
  
"How about why you didn't tell us?" Brock asked.  
  
Misty frowned. "Why? How would you like if your two best friends suddenly came back into your   
life, and you can command an element of nature? We figured it would be so much safer if you   
didn't know, so you wouldn't depend on us."  
  
"Who all has these powers?" Ash asked.  
  
"Everyone here. I have water, Erika has grass, Eric has poison, Shawn is electric   
(Authoress: *starts humming the "Electric Slide"*), Sabrina is psychic, which I'm sure you   
already knew, Lance has wind, and Cory is fire." Misty replied.   
  
"Okay, next, how did you get these powers?" Brock asked.  
  
"What do all of us have in common? We are all gym leaders. Well, Eric is Koga's son, Shawn   
is Surge's nephew, and Cory is Blaine's grandson. Lance was the Indigo leader. Now, before   
you ask the story, let me tell it to you. Everyone knows that gyms are handed down generation   
after generation. The Cerulean Gym was in its 7th generation once Rose was born. Anyhow,   
it's all been foretold, though each generation, that once an evil arrives, born from a gym,   
so shall a dynasty of gym leaders, but instead of evil, they dynasty would be filled of good   
and pure trainers. The descendents from the original gym owners would obtain the power of the   
gym's element." Misty said.  
  
"So that's why your sisters made sure you got out of the gym alive!" Ash said, putting two and   
two together.  
  
Misty nodded. "Yes. Soon after I left you guys, my power began to form. I got the same story   
from Sabrina, Erika, and Shawn. We were all friends, and we each knew that the evil gym leader   
would soon be coming. Next question."  
  
"Elemental forms." Ash said.  
  
Misty motioned to her attire. "The form we take once we call upon our powers. The outfit you   
saw on me, Shawn, Cory, and Erika are our elemental forms."  
  
"Do you need to be your elemental form to cast a 'spell'?" Ash asked.  
  
Misty shook her head. "No. If we transform before we cast a spell, as you put it, the spell   
will be about 10 times stronger than if we didn't. That large wave I threw, if you will, at   
the Rockets it would have been much less effective if I didn't transform before hand."  
  
Ash spoke up again, "After the first battle, Erika looked as if she wanted to try something,   
but you shook your head no. Why?"  
  
Misty sighed, "Our elements let us connect straight to their source. In other words, if I was   
looking for a... Psyduck in a giant lake, I could dip my hand into the lake and concentrate,   
while letting my power of water release, on what I was looking for and find it. Erika wanted   
to know who many Rocket members were left, so she could have knelt down and released her power.   
She would have been able to tell us how many Rockets where left and how far away they were. I   
didn't let her because she would have given of a pale green glow since she was releasing a bit   
of her power into the soil."   
  
"The one Pokemon I saw, you called it Starit, what's with that?!" Ash asked.  
  
Misty laughed. "Starit is my guide. Guides teach us how to harness and control our powers.   
Eric's guide is his Ariados, Shawn's is his Jolteon, Erika's is her Sunflora, Sabrina's is her   
Alakazam, Lance has a Dragonite, and Cory has his Arcanine as a guide. The guide and its'   
student can talk telepathically, so no verbal commands are really needed. We can talk   
telepathically to all of our Pokemon, but they don't teach us how use our powers."  
  
Brock, who had been silent for most of the question and answer time, spoke up. "Do I have   
powers?"  
  
Misty shrugged. "I'm not the one who can tell you that. Sabrina can read your body's aura and   
find out, but if they haven't been developing and showing, chances are no. I figured out I was   
the one from the tale two ways: A, my Starmie evolved, which is impossible, and B, I walked   
past the pool, and moved my hand and some of the water followed the same motions as I made with   
my hands. It was creepy."  
  
Brock nodded, "I think I will go talk to Sabrina. Thanks, Misty, for telling me all of this."  
  
"Any other questions, ask Lance or Sabrina. They can tell you more about it." Misty said.  
  
Ash waited until Brock has went down the stairs before asking his next question. "Why didn't   
you tell me?"  
  
Misty frowned. "Ash, I honestly didn't know how you would react. I mean, you could have   
freaked on me or laughed. None of us knew, in fact we're still not sure, if you or Brock hold   
an element. So we were going to keep it quiet until we knew for sure, but when we were   
attacked, I knew I had to use the my element, or else the results could have been dangerous."  
  
Ash frowned. "So, you were going to keep this a secret?"  
  
Misty's frowned increased. "No. We were going to tell you, and soon, but how would you feel   
to be keeping a secret from your best friends?"  
  
Ash nodded, "Sorry. How come you didn't mention our kiss to them?"  
  
Misty laughed. "With a gossip hungry Erika in the room? I'd rather face 20 Rocket members, by   
myself, then deal with her in gossip mode."   
  
"Misty, were you going to let me kiss you again before we were so rudely interrupted?"  
  
"I was." Misty said.   
  
Ash pulled Misty into his lap, and was about to kiss her again when Erika's shrill scream came   
from the downstairs.  
  
~~  
  
Not much of a cliffhanger, but then again, after explaining all the element crap, I just felt   
drained. If you have any questions, leave a review or e-mail me, and I'll answer them.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	6. Blink, Blink, Twitch!

Here's the next part to "The Hidden League". I love the reviews I'm getting, and keep   
reviewing! Please!  
  
I don't own Pokemon, but I do own a handful of other characters, including Starit, Rose, and   
Keith.   
  
Questions from part five. I have the person who asked the question, followed by the question.   
Then two returns later is the answer.   
  
Joy-Girl: If Ash is supposed to have an element then how? He isn't a gym leader, is he?  
  
*Cackles* If only you knew what I have planned... Since, this will be revealed later in this   
part, I might as well tell you... nah, nevermind. You will have to read this part to know.   
  
rocket girl: So now Ash and Brock know about the powers but Misty said that they all had the   
powers 'cause they were gym leaders so I'm guessing that Brock may have them too, but what   
about ash he is not a gym leader so is he still gonna have powers?  
  
*Cackles again* Read my above response for the comments on Ash and his element. Now, as for   
Brock, you'll find out in this part.  
  
Quote of the Fic: "Death is a gift given at birth." Dorothy Catalonia, Gundam Wing (Optimistic,   
isn't she?)  
  
Part Six of "The Hidden League"  
'Blink, Blink, Twitch!'  
~~  
  
Erika's scream scared both Ash and Misty, and it also broke up whatever might have happened.  
  
"We'd better go see what's wrong." Misty said, a sigh hidden in her voice.  
  
Ash nodded, and sighed. "We should."  
  
Misty quickly trotted down the stairs, Ash following.  
  
Misty opened the one training door, and both she and Ash were surprised by the looks of shock   
that was written on their teammate's faces. The two Rocket members where tied into chairs, but   
both were unconscious, probably due to whatever Erika had injected into them.   
  
"What's wrong?" Misty asked.  
  
Erika turned slowly to her best friend. "Mist, you might want to sit down for this."  
  
Misty looked puzzled, but she shook her head no.  
  
Cory shrugged. "She warned you."   
  
"Misty, remember how you said your niece, Rose, died in Cerulean?" Sabrina asked.  
  
Misty shot Sabrina a skeptical look, but nodded.  
  
"Well, she ain't dead." Shawn said flatly.  
  
Misty blinked, suddenly wishing she had that offered chair. "What?!"  
  
Lance nodded. "According to these two, Rose is Giovanni's 'daughter'. Well, at least that's   
what he told Rose. Now, Rose's real father trained with electric Pokemon, right?"  
  
Misty nodded, too shocked for words.  
  
"She inherited both her mother's water ability and her father's electric ability. In short, she   
can control both water and electric." Eric said.  
  
Misty said nothing for a minute, but then her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she   
fainted. Ash quickly caught her before she had a chance to fall too far. (Authoress: Ha!   
How many of you actually thought Rose would still be alive? Remember, Misty never said if she   
found the body of her niece. And, on top of that, how many of you honestly thought she would  
have control over two elements?)  
  
"Are you sure?" Ash asked, sitting down on the floor, trying to revive the comatose Misty.  
  
"I injected them with my truth syrup myself, and the syrup is one-hundred percent accurate,"   
Erika said, sighing.  
  
"Who are you, Urd?" Ash mumbled, shaking Misty. (Authoress: I'm sorry, I just had to that.   
Urd is one of the goddess from "Ah! My Goddess/Ah! Megumi-sama")  
  
"I had the most interesting dream... According to my friends, my niece, who's dead, is really   
alive," Misty said, but looking around at the faces of her friends, she frowned, "I guess it   
isn't a dream."  
  
Sabrina shook her head, "I'm sorry Misty, but this isn't a dream. Rose is alive. Even after   
Erika's truth syrup, I did a mind read, they are telling the truth."  
  
Erika offered her friend a hand, and Misty took it. Ash stood up, a bit offended that no one   
offered him a hand, and that Misty was well enough to be able to stand again.  
  
"Are you guys sure?" Misty asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Misty sighed, and turned around and left the room. Ash wanted to follow Misty, but Brock   
grabbed his arm. Ash turned around and faced Brock, his eyes blazing.  
  
"Ash, I wanna go after Misty as much as you do, but this is something she needs to work out for   
herself. She needs to be alone right now," Brock said.  
  
Ash frowned. "I guess you're right, now will you let go of my arm?"  
  
"Only if you promise that you won't go after her." Brock said, relaxing his grip a little.  
  
"I won't." Ash said, and Brock's grip released all the way.   
  
"She'll be fine Ash. Misty's a strong girl. It's a shock for her though. She loved Rose with   
everything in her heart. Now, to suddenly realize the niece she grieved over for so long is  
really alive, it must be killing her." Erika said, laying a hand on Ash's shoulder.  
  
Ash shrugged the hand away. "I guess you're right."   
  
~~  
  
Misty sat down by the river, skipping rocks.  
  
"Someone, somewhere, has the most bizarre sense of humor. I hope they're getting kicks out of   
this one..." Misty mumbled, trying not to cry.  
  
Misty felt miserable, but then again, who wouldn't? Her niece, who she loved with all of her  
heart, had died in her old gym. Misty could have sworn on her own life that Rose was dead.   
Suddenly, five years later, she finds out Rose is still alive. Someone has a twisted sense of   
humor.   
  
"Rose is eight. All those years... and Giovanni is raising her. The poor child... I wonder   
how much of Rose's past has been striped from her, how much Giovanni has lied to Rose..." Misty   
said, finally allowing her tears to fall. She couldn't tell if the tears were happy tears,   
from the news her niece is alive, or sad tears, only to find that Giovanni is raising her.   
  
"Misty?" Ash asked gently.  
  
"Ash?" Misty asked through tear-streaked eyes.  
  
"Hey, I came out here to see a smile. I didn't sneak out just to see you cry again, and,   
besides, didn't you get rid of all those tears this morning?" Ash asked, taking a seat next to   
Misty.  
  
Misty nodded, a shy smile forming on her lips. "That we did, Ash."  
  
Ash grinned at Misty. "Finished crying, ma'am?"  
  
Misty nodded, and mock-saluted Ash. "Yes, sir!"  
  
Ash grinned, happy to see Misty becoming more like the Misty he remembered. "How about we go  
back to the base now?"  
  
Misty looked thoughtful for a minute, and then pulled Ash near her and kissed him on the lips.   
Ash blinked, but then kissed Misty back. When Misty let go, about a minute later, Ash looked at   
her, flabbergasted.   
  
"What was that for?" Ash asked.  
  
"Because we never go to finish the other two... And because I love you..." Misty said, before   
realizing she had added the last part. When Misty realized what she had said, her hands went   
to her mouth, and she tried to correct the mistake.   
  
Ash grinned, and kissed her again. "That's good, because I love you too."  
  
Misty grinned blissfully, and then sighed, and began to stand up. "We should go back to the  
base... the others will worry."  
  
Ash pulled her back down. "Let them worry!"  
  
Before Misty could respond, Ash pulled her closer and kissed her cheek, and the two watched as   
the stars came back.  
  
"Pika..." Pikachu said dreamily, watching the two lovebirds happily, suddenly wishing it had   
grabbed some popcorn.   
  
~~  
  
Erika sighed and continued her pacing. "I told Ash not to go after her! I told him, but no!"  
  
Sabrina sighed. This was the fifth time Erika had begin this rant in the past half hour.  
  
Eric looked at Sabrina, and then tugged Erika down on the empty spot on the couch. "Erika,   
take a break. Both of them will be fine."  
  
Lance nodded. "Misty is a trained fighter, she'll be fine. I saw Misty training Ash earlier,   
and he appears to be a quick learner."  
  
"Besides, Misty probably has Starit with her, and I think Pikachu went with Ash."  
  
Brock looked at Sabrina, "By the way, did you get a ready on any power on my aura?"  
  
Sabrina shook her head, "You don't have any elemental power. The gift must have been passed   
down to one of you younger siblings."  
  
Brock nodded, "I kinda figured that out, especially when Misty said that she had experienced   
some flashes of her elemental power. I never did."   
  
Cory sat down on the floor, brushing his Arcanine's fur out. "Ash should be able to protect   
Misty, just in case she's too tired."  
  
"I agree, Misty might be tired after all that she's been through today. I looked in on those   
Ash and Misty training, like Lance said, Ash is a quick learner." Eric said.   
  
Sabrina mumbled something that no one heard.  
  
"What was that Sab?" Shawn asked.  
  
"She doesn't like being called 'Sab'," Eric mumbled, earning a smile from Sabrina, before it   
turned into a straight-faced expression.   
  
"What is did you mumble?" Erika asked.  
  
"Ash might be able to do some physical fighting, but he won't be able to do anything elemental.   
Ash has no elemental power." Sabrina said.  
  
~~  
  
*Giggling* How many of you thought that: A) Rose is alive, and B) ASH HAS NO POWER! None.   
It wasn't a fluke. Yes, Sabrina read Ash's aura correctly.   
  
I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I had major writer's block, and I've been sick a lot.   
  
Anyhow, if you have any questions, leave them in your reviews!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	7. Learning

All you people who have been dying for Ash to have an elemental (or any power, for that   
matter), I'm going to make this very clear: ASH DOES NOT, NOR WILL NOT, HAVE ANY SORT OF   
POWERS! NONE! He's limited to physical and Pokemon battles.   
  
Now... with that note over, on to questions!  
  
Nova S.: Just remember, Rose was three years old when Giovanni kidnapped her. Giovanni has  
been calling himself Rose's father for the past five years.   
  
bronwyn: A) Ash has no powers... B) Sabrina was the real one (no imposter or anything).   
  
Ryan: Ash will still play a major part... After all, someone has to keep Misty going, right?   
  
I don't own Pokemon, but a few random characters do belong to me.  
  
Quote of the Fic: "We know what we are, but know not what we may be." Shakespeare  
  
Part Seven of "The Hidden League"   
'Learning to Live'  
~~  
  
"What?!" everyone shouted at Sabrina.  
  
Sabrina sighed. "You heard me! Ash has no elemental power."  
  
Everyone looked down, and sighed.  
  
"What's with the gloomy faces?" Misty asked as she came into the room, Ash holding her hand.  
  
"Ash, we have something to tell you." Brock said, almost sadly.  
  
"What? My mom is really alive?" Ash said, jokingly, which earned a slap on the head from   
Misty.  
  
"No. Remember how Sabrina tested you from elemental powers?" Eric asked.  
  
Ash nodded.  
  
"Your reading came up a negative. You have no powers." Sabrina said.  
  
Ash opened his mouth, but no words came out. He wanted to be able to protect Misty, but with   
no powers, how was he supposed to do that?  
  
"Ash, are you okay?" Misty asked gently.  
  
"Pika chu?" Pikachu asked. [Ash, are you okay?]  
  
Ash broke out of his trance with a sigh. "I'm fine, I'm going to bed."  
  
Misty watched as Ash retreated to the boys' dorm, obviously worried. "Pikachu, go talk to him,   
okay?"  
  
Pikachu nodded to Misty and then it scampered off.  
  
Erika looked at Misty. "He'll be fine. I think he just wanted to protect you. Anyhow, why   
were you two holding hands when you walked in here?"  
  
Misty gently blushed, and then muttered that she was going to bed.  
  
Brock looked at Erika, "You think those two hooked up?"   
  
Sabrina nodded, "They told each other they loved one another."  
  
Everyone turned to Sabrina who was standing up to go to bed.  
  
Sabrina shrugged. "You can't expect me to be a good physic all the time, can you?"   
  
Shawn opened his mouth, but he then closed it. "I would have never expected that from her!"  
  
Lance nodded. "It's been a long day. Perhaps too long. I suggest we all go to bed and think   
about things in the morning. I'm sure everyone will be in a much better mood after getting   
some sleep."   
  
Everyone nodded, and went off to their respected rooms, some yawning.  
  
~~  
The Girl's Room  
  
When Sabrina and Erika entered the room, Misty was already asleep. Misty's Togetic had opened   
its PokeBall and pulled the covers around Misty when the duo walked in.  
  
"Toge," Togetic said, before going back to its PokeBall. [Goodnight]  
  
"I wonder how Misty feels about Ash not having a power," Erika muttered.  
  
"That's something Misty and Misty alone knows." Sabrina relied.  
  
"I guess you're right. Come on, let's go to bed," Erika said. (Authoress: GET YOUR MINDS OUT   
OF THE GUTTER!)  
  
Sabrina nodded. "Tomorrow is, after all, another day."  
  
~~  
  
Ash, like Misty, was already asleep when the other boys entered the room. Pikachu had curled   
up at its trainer's feet, and was also sound asleep.  
  
Lance shook his head. "I feel sorry for Ash. He only wants to protect Misty."  
  
Shawn snorted. "Misty doesn't need someone protecting her."  
  
Cory nodded. "I agree. More like Misty's enemies need protection from her. Trust me.   
I've been in enough practice battles with Misty to know."  
  
Eric shrugged. "This is something Misty and Ash need to work out. We shouldn't be sticking   
our noses where they don't belong."  
  
"You've been around Sab too much." Shawn said.  
  
Eric shrugged again. "Whatever."  
  
Brock looked around at the others. "Let those two work out their problems. It's for the   
best."   
  
Lance nodded his head in agreement, and then he turned down the lantern that hung ding the  
middle of the room. "Go to sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow will be longer than today."   
  
The other boys looked at Lance before stumbling around the darkened room looking for the things   
they needed to do before going to bed. After they finished, they each crawled into their   
(separate) beds, and Lance turned out the lantern.   
  
Shawn frowned, thinking over Lance's words, and then mumbled into his pillow. "Is that even   
possible?"  
  
~~  
  
Ash was the first person up the next morning in the guys' room, which surprised him.   
Pikachu was still asleep, and so were the other guys. When Ash stumbled out into the 'living'   
room, he found Misty already up and reading a book. She was still in her nightgown, but a cup   
of hot tea sat on the table. Her Vaporeon was lying by her feet, and her Togetic was perched   
on her shoulder.  
  
"Good morning Misty," Ash said.   
  
Misty grinned. "Hey Ash."  
  
Ash sat down on the couch by Misty, which earned a slight glare from the blue Pokemon sitting   
by her feet. Togetic frowned, but then relocated itself across the room on the rocking chair.   
Once settled on the rocking chair, Togetic promptly fell asleep.  
  
"You would think that Togetic would have more sense than to fall asleep on the rocking chair.   
I've lost count on how many times Shawn has sat on it." Misty said.  
  
"Misty, where are we going from here?" Ash asked.  
  
"Going where... oh. I don't know Ash, but let me tell you that having these powers isn't  
always a gift. Sometimes, it's more like a curse." Misty said gently.  
  
"Misty, can you teach me, train me, to fight as good as you?"   
  
A long sigh answered Ash, but then Misty spoke. "I could. It would take a lot of hard work,   
and a few sleepless nights."  
  
Ash nodded. "That's fine."  
  
Misty frowned. "I... okay. We'll start tomorrow."  
  
Ash jumped up shocked. "What do you mean? Can't we start today?"  
  
Misty shook her head. "No. You shouldn't rush things. I want to teach you more of the   
basics. Like stretching and how to massage out your cramps."  
  
Ash frowned, "I'm not going to get cramps unless you teach me how to fight!"  
  
Misty glared at Ash for a minute. "Fighting is not always the answer! You're one of the   
people who taught me that!"  
  
"Maybe I was wrong." Ash mumbled.  
  
Misty's eyes widened, before she got up and went to the girls dorm room without another word.   
Misty's Vaporeon glared at Ash, and with a swish of its tail, headed into the room, closing   
the door with its tail.  
  
~~  
  
Giovanni smiled. He watched his 'daughter', Rose, playing with the Growlithe he had given her.  
  
"Hi Daddy!" Rose called, hugging the Growlithe. The Growlithe, named Daisy for Rose's   
favorite flower, licked Rose's cheek before gently tackling her.   
  
Giovanni smiled at Rose, but he mentally frowning. 'I wonder how much longer Rose will stay   
this innocent to what I am doing. I just wish those rebels would leave me alone! My plans   
are always perfect until they come along. I would hate to see what would happen to Rose if   
she met her aunt, Misty. Maybe I can capture Misty... No, I'm sure that there base would   
be more alert for that kind of frontal attack. Maybe I could tell Rose about the rebels.   
That would be good. I could turn Rose against her aunt. I could train Rose more though. That   
could work. Everything must be perfect for Rose.'  
  
"Daddy! Daisy can jump through water, look!" Rose called, bringing Giovanni out of his   
thoughts.  
  
Giovanni watched, proudly, as Rose created a loop of water and Daisy jumped though it.   
"Very good you two, just be careful. Remember that Daisy is a fire-type, and they don't   
always react well to water."  
  
"Yes Daddy." Rose replied.  
  
Giovanni went back to his musings. 'Then again, Misty would be a good help around here.   
She could train her niece more on the lines of the water element.'  
  
"Daddy?" Rose asked.  
  
"What darling?"   
  
"Is anything wrong? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Giovanni shook his head, "No darling, everything is fine."  
  
~~  
  
For all of you who play on NeoPets (you can find me under the name of angelselene), HAPPY LUPE   
DAY!  
  
Anyhow, hope you liked this part. PLEASE REVEIEW!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	8. Plotting

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so sorry for the long delay.  
  
I don't own Pokemon, but I own various characters and Pokemon.   
  
Questions:   
animefreak85- In all honesty, even I'm not sure what happens next. I plot ahead for each   
chapter, like any other author(ess), but when I sit down to type the story, it's half of what   
I planned and half what I feel. So, I have no clue what Giovanni is going to do with Misty,   
everyone, including me, will have to find out as this story progresses.   
  
Quote of the Fic: "He who is victories over others is strong, but he who is victorious over   
himself is all-powerful." Confucius   
  
Part Eight of "The Hidden League"  
'Plotting'   
~~  
  
Ash was outside skipping rocks when Misty finally found him. She sat down next to him, her   
Vaporeon heading into the creek.   
  
"Misty, I'm sorry. I know what you meant, but..." Ash said trailing off.  
  
Misty picked up where he left off. "You feel useless. You feel that you can't pull your own   
weight, and that you're hindering us, but you're not."   
  
Ash blinked in surprise. 'What do you mean by that?"  
  
Misty looked at Ash, a wistful tone lacing her voice. "Your Pokemon obey you, you've trained   
them well. They don't lack strength, or intelligence. I'm surprised I haven't seen Pikachu   
start reading "War and Peace". Ash, as yourself, you don't lack physical strength at all.   
Sure, at times, you're not the most intelligent of people, but you try. That's what so many   
people lack. That attitude that keeps us gym leaders fighting. It's the cause; it's the   
freedom, the loss of the life. That's what brought you to this hidden league. You want to   
make up for that loss of life, both Pokemon and human, don't you?"  
  
Ash nodded, and Misty's Vaporeon watched her trainer with intent eyes.  
  
"There's just one thing that separates me from you. You still fight with raw emotion. We gym   
leaders, we've lost our emotion. We fight because we know it's the right thing to do. I still   
fight with some emotion, but it's not the same as when I first started training."   
  
Ash hugged Misty to his side, "I want to be like you, and the others."  
  
Misty shook her head, allowing the embrace to tighten. "Don't lose your emotions Ash. Don't   
become callous. Your emotions keep you separated from Giovanni, and from Lance."   
  
Ash looked at his girlfriend, startled. "Lance doesn't seem that callous to me!"  
  
"You've never seen him fight. He's an all-together different person then. All of us are. This   
war has been going on for five years. I've seen countless dead bodies, Ash. Some were only   
children. Giovanni doesn't care; he's checked his emotions at the hotel for long vacation.   
I just can't do that, though. I still fight with emotion. I fight for my sisters and Rose."   
Misty said.   
  
Ash hugged Misty tighter. "Misty, you fight for the right reasons. You fight for everything   
good. You know what you want. You want those lost lives to feel that their death was not in   
vain. You want to stop further senseless killing. You want to get your niece back. If that   
includes fighting with emotions, then so be it. You've done well so far."   
  
Misty kissed Ash's cheek. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."  
  
Ash kissed Misty back on the lips, happy that he made her happy. "Let's go back to the base.   
If my teacher will teach me, I would like to learn how to stretch properly."   
  
Misty's eyes lit up. "You did take my advice, I'm amazed. Come on, let's go."  
  
~~  
  
Giovanni had just finished lunch with Rose and sent her off with her nanny, Martha, and Daisy   
when a head Rocket entered the room.  
  
"Sir, Gypsy and Keith have not reported back from spying on the mistress of water and the other   
rebels." Harry said.  
  
Giovanni's eyes narrowed. "What about the other members?"  
  
"Everyone else is accounted for. Who didn't come back on their own, we searched for. We found   
five members trapped in vines, and we released them. There was no sign of Gypsy and Keith."  
  
"Why wasn't I told of this immediately?" Giovanni asked, slamming his fist on the table.   
  
"You were with Miss Rose, sir. You told all of us to leave you be if you were with the child."   
Harry said.  
  
Giovanni nodded. "Yes, I did tell you that, didn't I?"  
  
~~  
  
When Misty and Ash came back, Pikachu happily greeted its trainer. Misty took Ash to a   
training room, leaving the others to discuss things.  
  
"Misty should be able to train Ash to fight properly." Erika said, absentmindedly tapping her   
fingers on the table.  
  
"Don't tap, you know that annoys me." Cory said.  
  
Erika turned and glared at Cory.  
  
Eric massaged his temples, knowing already that this was going to be a long meeting.   
"Don't start you two."  
  
Sabrina nodded her agreement, "What are we going to do with Gypsy and Keith?"   
  
"Who?" Shawn asked.  
  
"The two Rocket members," Lance said.  
  
"We could hand them over to the authorities..." Brock said.  
  
Everyone's eyes went wide, and everybody stared at Brock. Cory muttered 'newbie' under his   
breath.   
  
"What?" Brock asked.  
  
Erika blinked. "Only we take care of Team Rocket. No authority will readily take a Rocket   
member. Mostly, after we get all the information from them, we hand them back over to Team   
Rocket."  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?" Brock asked.  
  
Sabrina grinned sadistically. "I erase all of their memories of being a Team Rocket member."  
  
"Maybe we could offer their lives for Rose. You know, a hostage exchange." Shawn said.  
  
"I think that's the most intelligent thing you've ever said, Shawn. But it wouldn't work. As   
far as Rose is concerned, she thinks Giovanni is her father. Technically, she's not a   
hostage." Lance said.   
  
~~  
  
Ash learned more of the stretches and another method of set fighting before the day was gone  
and all of the trainers retreated to bed. They still hadn't figured out what to do with Gypsy   
and Keith, and Misty was at a lost for dealing the situation about her niece.   
  
~~  
  
Giovanni frowned. "What if those rebels tried a hostage exchange?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Lance is too smart for that, sir. He knows that Miss Rose considers   
herself your daughter."  
  
"Do you think I should tell Rose the truth, Harry?" Giovanni asked, sounding more like a   
defeated father than the feared gym leader he was.  
  
Harry blinked. He wasn't used to Giovanni asking for his opinion. "I think you should tell   
her the partial truth. Tell Miss Rose that she was abandoned and you took her in. She's   
eight, sir. She's going to begin to ask more complicated questions, and won't be satisfied   
with simple answers."   
  
Giovanni nodded, stroking his chin. "You're right, Harry. I'll tell her that her mother and   
her aunts abandoned her and left the country. I took her in, feeling sorry for the poor child,   
and I've been raising her all these years."  
  
"Sir, are you going to include the mistress of water in Miss Rose's story?" Harry asked.  
  
"Both yes and no. I tell Rose that her youngest aunt, the mistress of water, was out of the   
country when this happened, and was shocked when she returned. She's been heartbroken over   
this... tragedy and has been trying to find Rose for two years. Harry, you're dismissed.   
I'm retiring to bed."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
~~  
  
The next morning found all of the trainers hard at work. Misty was teaching Ash more set   
fighting techniques, Brock was learning to fight from Lance and Cory. Sabrina and Erika were   
having a Pokemon battle, trying to keep their Pokemon in the best shape they could. Shawn and  
Eric were testing their powers out in a separate training room.   
  
"All right Ash, are you ready for an unset fight with me, were anything goes?" Misty asked   
impishly.  
  
Ash shook his head no. "I still need to learn a few more stands, kicks, punches, and ways to   
defend myself first."  
  
Misty giggled, and kissed Ash's cheek. "Smart choice."  
  
~~  
  
"Harry, would you please get me Miss Rose?" Giovanni asked.  
  
Harry nodded and in a few minutes, both came to Giovanni.  
  
"Leave us, Harry." Giovanni instructed.  
  
Harry nodded again, and closed the door on his way out.  
  
"What's wrong, Daddy?" Rose asked.  
  
"Rose, I'm sorry, my darling, but I have to tell you this. You've been living a somewhat lie."   
Giovanni said.  
  
Now, Rose was quite intelligent for an eight-year-old since Giovanni had given the child the   
best teacher money could buy, but she was confused.  
  
"What do you mean, Daddy? Do I have to stop calling you daddy?" Rose asked, worried.  
  
Giovanni smiled at Rose's naivety. "Of course not, darling. Come here, and let me tell you a   
story. When you were only three, your mother and her two sisters discarded their gym, and you.   
Your true father left your mother after you were born, so once I found out you had been   
abandoned, I immediately took you into my home. As far as you and I are concerned, you are my   
daughter, and the legal authorities have cleared this case as an adoption." Giovanni said,   
pausing for Rose to take in the information. The legal authorities line was a farce, he knew   
that, but it seemed to please Rose that she was, legally, his child.  
  
"Why are you telling me this now, Daddy?" Rose asked.  
  
"I just found out from Harry that your one aunt, Misty, has been looking for you. She was out   
of the country when you were left behind. She's been looking for you for the past two years,  
but only know have I learned of her search. I also learned she was saddened by the news.   
Well, I sent her a letter letting her know that you're in fine condition and she replied that   
she is coming to visit, and, possibly, to live with us. Misty also has the power to control   
water, and she's looking forward to helping you with your power." Giovanni said, looking at   
Rose.  
  
Rose looked at Giovanni, eyes shining. "Really Daddy?"   
  
Giovanni nodded. "Yes, my darling. Misty will soon be with us."  
  
~~  
  
Okay, I guess Giovanni is planning on kidnapping Misty...   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!   
  
By the way, if any of you care, I'll be on vacation from the 9th to the 16th, so a new part   
won't be added for at least a week. Feel free to e-mail me, review with questions, anything,   
and I promise I'll reply as soon as I can!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	9. Capturing the Mistress of Water

Here's part... NINE?! Oh my....   
  
  
  
Quote of the Fic: "Courage is... When you know you're licked before you begin but you begin it   
anyway and you see it through no matter what." Atticus Finch, "To Kill a Mockingbird"   
  
Part Nine of "The Hidden League"  
'Capturing the Mistress of Water'  
~~  
  
Rose looked at Giovanni, her eyes shining. "I can't wait! We'll have to give her a room next  
to mine, and Martha and Daisy will have to meet her, and she'll help me with my power..."  
  
Giovanni laughed. "I have to meet with your aunt. I'll be back before dinnertime with her, so   
don't worry."  
  
"Her name is Misty right?" Rose asked.  
  
"Yes, darling. Misty is her name, and she was your mother's youngest sister. I believe she's   
going to be nineteen soon." Giovanni said as he stood up and left the room, summoning for   
Martha to come to watch Rose while he was out.   
  
Giovanni grinned to himself. He was killing two birds with one stone. He was keeping his   
darling Rose happy and getting rid of one of the rebels at the same time.   
  
~~  
  
Misty and Ash had just finished cooling off when Erika called down saying that lunch was ready.  
  
Ash and Misty walked up the flight of stairs, each wondering what was for lunch.   
  
It was a large pot homemade vegetable soup, fresh bread, salad, and fresh water (Authoress: I'm   
hungry in case you're wondering). Ash sat down and then pulled Misty into his lap and kissed   
her. When they finally broke for air, everyone was decidedly trying to ignore them. It didn't   
work too well though. Sabrina and Eric were both blushing. Shawn was biting his tongue, trying  
not to say something improper. Cory was trying to eat his food without gagging. Erika had a  
gentle smile playing on her lips and Brock just had a huge grin on his face. Lance sighed,  
wondering how he got stuck with this bunch of nutcases.   
  
Everything had just been put away with Sabrina had detected that Team Rocket was in the base's   
area.  
  
"Grabs your cloaks and let's go!" Lance shouted as he headed off towards the boy's room.  
  
When the girls came back, each donning their own cloak with their PokeBalls, Misty handed a   
finished cloak to Ash and Brock.  
  
"I did some work on it this morning and last night, but Erika did most of it." Misty replied   
after getting a thank you kiss from Ash.   
  
~~  
  
Misty's water spells and Ash's Pokemon had knocked a good amount of Rockets out of the area   
they were fighting in. Erika went with Brock, Eric with Sabrina, and Lance went with Cory and   
Shawn. Each group left in a different direction, hoping to get rid of most of the Rocket   
members before they found the base.  
  
Misty frowned as she concentrated on just knocking the members unconscious, instead of killing   
them. "Ash, move to the left of me."  
  
~~  
  
Giovanni had arrived in time to watch as Misty shot water out of nowhere towards the members   
that were attacking her. He grinned. 'She's perfect to train Rose. She's strong, she can   
summon an attack without an element being present. Rose still needs a source of water to   
summon, and she came into her powers much sooner than Misty.'  
  
~~  
  
Erika frowned as she trapped more Rocket members in her vines. "I don't like this Brock.   
There aren't too many Rocket members here, so that means that they're somewhere else."  
  
Brock nodded as his Steelix 'gently' knocked five more members into a tree. "I know. Something   
just doesn't feel right. I don't need powers to be able to tell you that."  
  
~~  
  
Sabrina shook her head. Something was tingling at the edges of her senses. She knew something   
was wrong. Something was going to happen. She knocked the seven Rocket members that were   
approaching her back with a physic wave before it clicked and the vision became clear. "Oh no!   
Misty!"  
  
Eric, who was using his Beedrill to guard Sabrina's back, looked at her in surprise. "What   
about Misty?"   
  
Sabrina quickly used the rest of her psychic powers to knock all of the other Rocket members   
out. She didn't like to that, it normally left her dizzy, like it did now. Eric steadied   
her. "It's Giovanni! He's going to kidnap Misty!"  
  
Eric looked at her in shock. "Come on then, we need to go find her and Ash."  
  
Sabrina nodded and the two took off, hoping to find their friends, and maybe, a few more   
Rockets to beat up.  
  
~~  
  
Lance was using his power to blow people out of the way. Cory was using his Flareon to make   
sure their Grass Pokemon dried out. Shawn was using his Pichu to give minor shocks to Rocket   
members who got too close. Suddenly, all of the members dropped to the forest floor,   
unconscious.   
  
"Where did that come from?" Shawn asked.  
  
Sabrina and Eric quickly ran through were they were stand. "Where else would it come from,   
idiot?" Sabrina shouted.  
  
"What's going on?" Lance asked.  
  
Sabrina had pulled ahead of Eric, who was answering his question. "She had a vision of   
Giovanni kidnapping Misty."  
  
Lance's eyes widen in pure fear and worry. "This is the only thing I didn't think could, or  
would, happen."  
  
Without another word, the group of trainers left, their legs carrying each as fast as they   
could go.  
  
~~  
  
Erika and Brock had just finished trapped Team Rocket members in vines when the others ran   
past, Lance stopping long enough to tell the two what was going on.  
  
Erika, needless to say, almost blew up. "We have to hurry!"  
  
Brock nodded. "Misty won't be able to protect herself from Rocket members and Ash has no   
powers."  
  
Erika and Brock took off, following the others.   
  
~~  
  
Ash and Misty had just run out of Rocket members to fight. They were about to go and find the   
others when they found them.   
  
"Misty, thank goodness you're okay!" Erika said.  
  
Misty stopped, and was about to comment, when more Rocket members suddenly appeared.  
  
"Where did they come from?" Shawn asked as he ducked out of the way of a punch and delivered   
one of his own.   
  
Misty, who was about to answer, screamed. When the others turned to see what was a matter,   
each of them were horrified to see Giovanni with a tight hold on Misty. Misty struggled   
mercilessly, but Giovanni's hold on her was too strong.  
  
"MISTY! No! Let her go!" Ash ran towards Giovanni, but was thrown back 15 yards by Giovanni's   
ground power. The Rocket members were tensed, ready for a battle.  
  
"Now, don't try to move to help the Mistress of Water, or I might end up doing something we'll   
all regret." Giovanni said, injecting Misty was a syringe. Misty instantly became limp in his   
arms.   
  
"What did you want with her?" Lance yelled, warily eyeing the other Rocket members.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Erika yelled, trying not to release her power.   
  
"Oh, this is just something to help her sleep. I don't need her struggling on our back to my   
base. What do I plan to do with her? Rose needs a trainer. Misty will do perfectly."   
Giovanni said.   
  
"Let her go!" Ash said, stand back up, ignoring the pain echoing from his limbs.   
  
Giovanni glared at Ash and once again threw him back a few yards, but this time Ash was   
knocked out cold. "I thank you for letting me have the Mistress of Water. Her powers will be a   
great help."   
  
Giovanni began to walk away, with the limp Misty in his arms, when Erika released a fury of   
vines on him. Giovanni's power, being of the ground itself, easily deflected it. He turned   
back to the trainers, motioning the other Rocket members to attack. "Don't try it again."   
  
Erika glared as she trapped some in more vines. Lance trapped a few members into a tornado,   
and only released them when they were unconscious. Eric released a string of poison darts,   
used only to knock people out, not to kill them. Shawn electric them, and the trainers soon   
found out there were out of adversaries.   
  
As soon as they finished, Lance let loose a string of curses that made everyone blink. Brock   
had hurried over to Ash's side, hoping he was only comatose and not dead. Erika frowned and   
was about to go after him when Sabrina stopped her.  
  
"Erika, stop. Misty was taken, but we will get her back. I tried to probe his mind, but there   
are other psychics out there, they must have a mind block on him. Granted, none are as   
powerful as I am, but they still exist. Erika, your power will be need, as will Lance. I do   
have a plan, but it will take some time to work out all the flaws." Sabrina said.   
  
Eric nodded in his agreement. "I have a plan also, Sabrina. Let's try and put them together."  
  
Cory rolled his eyes. "At any rate, we need to get Ashy-boy back to the base. Then you two   
can work out a plan. Maybe Shawn and I will try and get the location out of Gypsy and Keith."   
  
Sabrina nodded. "It didn't occur to me to probe their minds on the location of the base.   
Maybe I should try."   
  
Lance nodded as Shawn lifted the unconscious Ash onto Brock's back.   
  
~~  
  
When Misty woke up, she was surprised to feel silk sheets instead of the cotton sheets that   
decorated her own bed. Then it clicked. She was kidnapped by Giovanni. While Misty was   
plotting her way out, she heard the door open, then close. She was prepared to greet whoever   
it was with a flood of vulgar language. She wasn't prepared to see an eight-year-old child.   
The child had blonde hair and vivid blue eyes. She wore a dress and looked exactly like Daisy   
had at the age of eight.  
  
The girl's blue eyes lit up when she noticed Misty was awake. "Aunt Misty, it's me, Rose!"  
  
"Rose?!" Misty gasped out when the girl tackled her into a hug.  
  
"Yes, me, Rose! Daddy said you were tired from your trip, and that I should let you rest, but   
I had to keep checking on you!"   
  
Giovanni appeared at the doorway and smiled at Rose. He then turned cold eyes to Misty. His   
eyes clearly told her to watch what she said.  
  
"I'm still a little tired Rose. We can catch up after I have a bit of a rest." Misty said.  
  
"Okay, but after you wake up, I have to introduce you to everyone!" Rose said as she skipped   
out of the door.  
  
Giovanni waited until Rose was out of earshot. "Watch what you do and say around Rose,   
Mistress. I could arrange for you to take a little trip."  
  
~~  
  
There! That part is done.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	10. Plans and Teachings

Here's the next part to "The Hidden League". Enjoy.  
  
You guys should know the disclaimer by now; so let me get back to listening to clips from   
"Whose Line is it Anyway?" and writing the actual story.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this part out, but I somehow injured my right wrist and I've   
spent the last few days with an ace bandage on in the day and ice on it at night. Not to   
mention my fight with Netscape 6.1. Let's not go into the fight, but it ended with me   
switching to Internet Explorer and losing half of my bookmarks.   
  
My lesson for the day: NETSCAPE IS EVIL!   
  
Quote of the Fic: "In the journey of life, there are no wrong turns." Jingle from "Hamtaro"   
(Great. I'm quoting a hamster...)  
  
Part Ten of "The Hidden League"  
'Plans and Teachings'  
~~  
  
Misty loved spending time with her niece. Rose managed to fill her in on so much in three   
days. Giovanni had somehow found out her birthday, and kept it the same date. Misty was almost   
happy with her life, but she missed her friends.   
  
She missed Ash.   
  
~~  
  
Ash had moped around the base for the past three days. When he woke up, after the fight, he   
demanded to see if Misty was okay. He had almost broke down when Brock told him the story.   
Everyone left him in peace for the rest of the day, even Pikachu.   
  
He was thinking of a plan.  
  
~~  
  
"We should involve Ash in this. I mean, Misty is his girlfriend." Erika said.  
  
Lance nodded. "We will, once we iron out all of the kinks. We don't want to get his hopes up   
and then crush them when the plan fails and Misty gets killed."  
  
Eric frowned. "Giovanni won't kill her. She's his trump card. He knows that we could never   
hurt her and would do anything to keep her safe."  
  
Cory nodded. "Eric's right."   
  
~~  
  
Misty walked into Giovanni's study. She immediately smelled cigars and wrinkled her nose in   
disgust.  
  
"No, Mistress of Water, I do not smoke near Rose." Giovanni said as he noticed her look.  
  
Misty made her face look impassive. "That's good. Why did you call me here?"  
  
"I don't want you messing up my carefully contrasted plans! Rose is my child! She will always   
be mine! If you fill her head with the lies of her past, I will hurt you. She's happy. My   
child, MY daughter, is happy. So, keep your mouth shut. Understood?" Giovanni said, standing   
in front of Misty.  
  
"She will never be your daughter! She is Daisy's daughter! My niece is Daisy's child!" Misty   
said, lucid.   
  
Giovanni's anger flared and he slapped Misty, but he smiled as her retaliation came.  
  
"WATERS OF CERCULEAN!"  
  
~~  
  
Sabrina jumped up and paled. She nearly fell over, but Eric caught her.   
  
"What's wrong Sab?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Misty.... She just called upon Cerulean's power, but I've never felt her so angry." Sabrina   
said as she slowly raised herself from Eric's arms.  
  
"What's that mean?" Brock asked.  
  
Erika answered, unaware that Ash was listening to their conversation. "Our powers are   
connected to our life energy and our emotions. If Mist is angry, which Sabrina says she is,   
that means her attacks will be based on her anger. The angrier she gets, the more powerful the   
attacks are, but there's a problem. Since she's so angry and using so much power, she'll drain   
her power and automatically tap into her life energy."   
  
"She has no control over this?" Ash asked, startling the group.  
  
Lance answered this time. "Technically, she does, but technically, she doesn't. If she lets   
her anger cool down and she fights her normal style, then she'll be fine, but I think Giovanni   
knows how to make her angry and how to keep her mad. He excepted her retaliation."   
  
"We had better work on this plan then." Brock said.  
  
"I have a plan, why don't we combine what we have and go from there?" Ash asked.   
  
Eric nodded. "That sounds good."  
  
~~  
  
"I've always heard that the Mistress of Water was a beautiful opponent, but now I see how true   
that is. Do you realize that the aura of water is surrounding you?" Giovanni asked.  
  
Misty breathed deeply, but didn't answer. She was slowly working on calming her anger as she   
knew the danger if she didn't. Luckily, for her, her anger was diminishing. Misty breathed   
deeply again, and then answered her opponent. "It's not going to work, Giovanni. You can't get   
me angry enough to make me kill myself."  
  
Giovanni looked hurt. "Now why would I want to kill my darling Rose's beloved aunt? I heard   
from Martha that all Rose talks about is you. She loves the fact you live here now."  
  
Misty breathed deeply once more before releasing her power. "I know that she doesn't know the   
truth."  
  
"And it will stay that way, won't it?" Giovanni asked.  
  
Misty didn't say a word, bust she turned on her heel and left.   
  
Giovanni smiled.   
  
~~  
  
Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief as the others continued to work out the plan. "Misty released   
her powers. I can feel a simmering anger from her, but nothing life-threatening."  
  
Ash smiled. He knew Misty could handle herself as long as she didn't let her anger take over.   
'We're coming Misty. You'll be safe soon and so will Rose.'  
  
"Everyone okay with the plan?" Lance asked.  
  
Everyone nodded, knowing exactly what he or she had to do.  
  
"Good. We'll move out at dawn tomorrow."   
  
~~  
The Next Morning...  
  
Misty and Rose stood next to Giovanni's inside pool while Daisy nibbled on a bone at their   
feet.   
  
"Alright Rose, how about we work with your water powers today?" Misty asked.  
  
Rose clapped and Daisy happily barked.   
  
"Good. I'm sorry Daisy, but you'll have to leave. I don't want any stray beams of water   
hitting you and hurting you."   
  
Daisy nodded and barked a 'good luck' at Rose and left.  
  
Misty knelt down so she was eye level with Rose. "Okay, honey, are you ready? I want you to   
make a small wave."  
  
Rose concentrated and a small wave of water washed out of the pool.   
  
Misty smiled at her niece, but mentally frowned. 'Her powers could be five times that if she   
could transform, but I can't risk teaching her that. I don't know what Giovanni would do.'  
  
"Aunt Misty, what next?" Rose asked.  
  
Misty smiled at her niece. "Why don't we take a swim and let you connect more with the water?"  
  
Rose smiled. "Okay!"  
  
~~  
  
Lance nodded to Erika.   
  
"FLOWERS OF CELADON!" Erika shouted quietly. (Authoress: Isn't that an oxymoron?)   
  
Erika knelt down, letting her power flow through the ground. Vines, trees, and large plants   
shot up everywhere. As she was allowing things to grow more than their allotted space, she   
found her way to Giovanni's fortress and made certain plants grow to mark the trail. She slowly  
untangled herself from her power.  
  
"Are you okay?" Cory asked.  
  
Erika nodded, taking a sip of water from her canteen. "There are lilac bushes marking the way   
to the base. Be careful. I'll join you guys as soon as I've rested."  
  
Lance nodded. "Stay safe. Call out some Pokemon to protect you."  
  
Erika nodded, allowing her Bellossom, Bayleef, and Ivysaur out. "See you guys soon."  
  
The others ran ahead, but Cory stayed behind for a minute. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"  
  
Erika nodded. "Go ahead Cory, the others need you."  
  
Cory kissed Erika on the cheek. "Stay safe, plant lady."  
  
Erika blushed as he ran to catch up to him.  
  
~~  
  
Misty watched as Rose interacted with the water. Rose was naturally graceful in the water, but   
the electric power in her blood made her spells seem cautious and frightened. As if her   
powers were afraid of hurting her. Misty frowned. It was something they would work on later.   
  
Misty also felt the water interact with her power. It was trying to tell her something and she   
didn't understand at all what it could be.  
  
She prayed, for her sake and Rose's, that it was good.  
  
~~  
  
Sorry that this part was so short, but my wrist seriously hurts and I want to go get some ice   
for it. The next (and last official chapter, I hope), will be longer, promise.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	11. Escape

*sticks her hand out from behind a rock, waving a white flag* Umm... here's the next part.   
A little over due, eh?  
  
I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
Quote of the Fic: "There is no good or evil, save in the way you see the world. There is no   
dark or light, save in your own vision. All changes in a blink of an eye; yet all remains the   
same." Conor, from the book "Daughter of the Forest" (Makes you think, doesn't it?)  
  
Part Eleven to "The Hidden League"'  
'Escape'  
~~  
  
Lance led the group of trainers through a long corridor. Their footsteps echoed loudly   
throughout the empty hallway. Erika had rejoined the group, but she was still a little   
exhausted from using so much of her power. Cory kept the pace with her, keeping one eye on the   
hallway in front of them and the other on the girl next to him.  
  
~~  
  
Misty frowned. She still had the feeling that something big was going to happen and happen   
soon. Misty felt Starit's worry through the bond they shared. Rose seemed unaffected, though,   
and happily continued to splash in the pool.  
  
"Rose, honey, come one. It's almost time for lunch and we need to dry off and get dressed."   
Misty said gently.  
  
Rose nodded and climbed out of the pool.  
  
~~  
  
Lance stopped and swore as he came to an opening in the corridor. From this opening, one could   
go to the left, right, or straight. Lance frowned, swore again, and then decided what to do.  
  
"Okay, Ash, Erika, and Cory, go left. Eric, Shawn, and Sabrina, go right. Brock and I will go   
straight. Find Misty and Rose. If you run into a Rocket, defeat them. If you see Giovanni,   
transform. Sabrina will let us know if that happens. Any questions? No? Okay then. Good   
luck." Lance said as he took off down the hallway with Brock three steps behind him.   
  
The remaining five trainers looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Good luck." Sabrina said.  
  
At the same time the two groups departed into their corridors.  
  
~~  
  
Misty dried Rose's hair with a towel. Daisy stood next to Misty, catching the water droplets in   
her mouth.   
  
"Okay honey, let's go to the dining room and get some lunch." Misty said.  
  
"Okay Aunt Misty." Rose said as she jumped to her feet. Misty smiled and opened the door.  
  
"Try the door on the right!"  
  
Misty froze at the sound of the voice, it sounded so familiar. It sounded like Erika.   
  
"Aunt Misty, what was that?" Rose asked as Daisy growled.  
  
"Stay here honey, I'll go see. Daisy, stay here with Rose." Misty said, quietly closing the   
door behind her.  
  
Misty rolled Golduck's PokeBall in her fingers. She tensed, ready for a fight. When she heard   
a door slam, Misty slid into the darkness of a doorframe. Three trainers ran past and Misty   
smiled.  
  
"Stop!" Misty yelled as she stepped out from the darkness.   
  
Ash slid and turned around. "Misty!"  
  
Misty smiled as Ash tightly hugged her and kissed her. As they pulled apart, Misty smiled and   
whispered into Ash's ear, "I missed you more than you can ever imagine."   
  
Cory and Erika walked over and both smiled.  
  
"I'm happy you're still in one piece Misty." Cory said as Erika hugged her.  
  
"Speaking of safe," Misty replied as she walked back to where she left Rose, "I want you guys to   
meet Rose."  
  
~~  
  
Giovanni growled. Reports of fallen Rocket members came in every ten minutes. It could only   
mean one thing: the league of trainers was in the building.   
  
Harry stood ready for the commands Giovanni was sure to give him. "What should I do?"  
  
Giovanni looked at him. "Find Rose and Misty. Bring them back to me."  
  
Harry bowed and walked away.   
  
~~  
  
Shawn, Eric, and Sabrina ran down the hallway, alert for any sudden movements.   
  
"I don't sense anything. It's like they have a block on this place from my mind. I don't like   
this at all." Sabrina said.  
  
"How can they block you out?" Eric asked, slightly worried.  
  
"I don't know how, but they did it. I don't sense a person or a Pokemon. I can feel the auras   
of the others, but I can't sense any enemies." Sabrina replied.  
  
A team of Rockets appeared in the hallway, tensed for any fighting. Shawn growled and released   
his Raichu. The Raichu grinned and Thundershocked all of them.   
  
"A bit vicious today, aren't we?" Eric asked.  
  
Shawn frowned. "I don't like this place. I just want to get Misty and get out of here."   
  
Sabrina smiled. "You do have a crush on her."  
  
A sad smile appeared on Shawn's face. "I did. She was the only one not taken by anyone.   
Well, at least before Ash came back into her life."  
  
Eric blinked, confused. "Neither Sabrina or Erika are taken."  
  
Shawn recalled his Raichu and smiled. "Come on. Do you think I've not noticed you fawning   
over Sabrina and Cory's dumbstruck expression when Erika walks into the room?"  
  
Eric and Sabrina blushed before starting to run down the hallway. Shawn smiled, and then ran  
after his friends.  
  
~~  
  
Lance and Brock ran down the hallway, alert for anything.  
  
"Do you think we'll run into anyone?" Brock asked.  
  
"We won't know until someone appears." Lance replied.  
  
Brock blinked, a little surprised by Lance's tart tone.   
  
Lance ruefully smiled. "I didn't meant to snap at you Brock, I'm just used to working with   
someone more experienced in battle than you."  
  
Brock nodded, excepting Lance's apology. "It's okay. Let's go find Misty."  
  
~~  
  
Rose shyly stepped into the hallway. "Hello."  
  
Misty smiled and kneeled next to her niece. "Rose, this is Ash, Erika, and Cory. They're very   
good friends of mine. Guys, this is my niece, Rose, and her Growlithe, Daisy."  
  
Ash smiled and knelt down eye level to Rose. "I'm also your aunt's boyfriend."  
  
Rose giggled, surprised. "Aunt Misty, you never said you had a boyfriend!"  
  
Misty smiled. "You never asked."  
  
Daisy growled as Cory approached her. Cory smiled. "Calm down. I'm of your element."  
  
Daisy sat down and barked. Rose giggled and petted her Growlithe.  
  
Erika smiled at seeing Misty and her niece together. "How are you Misty?"  
  
Misty smiled as Ash pulled her into his arms. "I'm fine."   
  
A troop of Team Rocket members suddenly appeared. Harry stepped forward from the horde of   
members and glared at the group of trainers.   
  
"Come along Miss Rose, your father wants to see you. Miss Misty, he would like to see you   
also." Harry said.  
  
Rose started to walk towards Harry when Ash grabbed her by the waist. "Neither she nor Misty   
are going anywhere with you."   
  
~~  
  
The hallway that Eric, Shawn, and Sabrina took led to a dead end.  
  
"Now where?" Eric asked.  
  
"Let's just turn around and head back the way we came." Shawn replied, his tone quite dry.  
  
"We might as well." Sabrina said with a nod and she and Eric took off.  
  
Shawn frowned. "They're rubbing off on one another."   
  
"Shawn!" Eric yelled. He and Sabrina stood about fifty meters from the blonde-haired man.  
  
"Coming mother." Shawn muttered under his breath and ran to catch up to his friends.  
  
~~  
  
"It's a dead end." Brock stated as he stared at the end of the corridor.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious." Lance muttered under his breath.  
  
"Think we should turn around and try one of the other hallways?" Brock asked.  
  
"We might as well. We might run into Eric's group or Cory's group and find out what's going   
on. It's been too quiet." Lance said.  
  
Brock nodded his agreement and the two started to jog back down the hallway.  
  
~~  
  
On their way down the hallway, Eric, Shawn, and Sabrina had run into Brock and Lance. They   
continued to run down the left hallway. As they got further down the hallway, the unmistakable   
sound of fighting reached their ears.   
  
"Did anyone transform Sabrina?" Lance asked.  
  
Sabrina shook her head. "No. All of the auras are still the same as they always are. I sense   
no extra hostility or power from any of them."   
  
The five trainers slid, literally, to a stop as Cory threw Harry into a wall. Littered around   
the other five people were the unconscious bodies of over a dozen Team Rocket members. Misty was   
kneeling by a little girl with blonde hair, who turned away from Misty. The girl was tense and   
obviously angry.   
  
"Aunt Misty why did you do that?!" Rose asked.  
  
Misty sighed. "Rose, I wish I could say something to make this clear, but there is nothing I   
can say right now that would explain everything. You need to trust me for right now."  
  
Daisy stood next to Cory. It was easy for any of them to realize that Daisy trusted Cory. 'It   
must have something to do with his element.' Erika thought.  
  
"What's going on?" Lance asked.  
  
Everyone jumped, but it was Ash who spoke. "When did you guys get here?"  
  
"Not to long ago. Now what's going on? Who is the blonde child?" Eric asked.  
  
Misty stood up. "Meet my niece, Rose."   
  
~~  
  
Giovanni frowned. No report had come in from Harry and it was frustrating him. The security   
cameras that were in and around the building had all quit working.  
  
"It must be those trainers. They must have stopped Harry from completing his mission,"   
Giovanni stood up from his chair and walked out of the room, "If you want something done right   
you have to do it yourself."   
  
~~  
  
"Hello Rose. I'm Lance. I'm a friend of your Aunt Misty's." Lance said.  
  
"I don't like Aunt Misty 'cause she hurt friends of mine. Why should I trust friends of hers?"   
Rose asked.  
  
"Rose, darling, I know you're upset that I just hurt some of the men who have played with you   
in the past, but you have to trust me that I did the right thing. Some day soon I'll explain   
everything, but not right now. Please, darling, trust me." Misty knelt at eye level with her   
niece, her aqua eyes begging.  
  
Rose sighed then smiled. "I trust you Aunt Misty, but I don't understand what is going on.   
Those men only wanted to take me to Daddy."  
  
Sabrina smiled. "We'll tell you everything later Rose, but we're all friends of your aunt's.   
My name is Sabrina and this is Eric. The blonde man next to Eric is Shawn. The guy next to   
Lance, who's missing eyes, is Brock."   
  
Rose giggled. "The Growlithe standing next to Cory is my friend, Daisy."  
  
Erika smiled. "How would you and Daisy like to come live with us for a while?"  
  
Rose looked confused. "What about Daddy?"  
  
Misty, who was still kneeling next to Rose, looked heavenward for a minute. "Giovanni knows   
that you're coming with me for a little while. In fact, he suggested it. He thought it would   
be good for you to get out for a little bit and meet some new people and try your abilities in   
an actual field and not a simulated one."   
  
Rose nodded. It sounded like something her father would say. "Okay! Let's go get some of my   
stuff."  
  
Misty stood up and breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, let's go darling."   
  
~~  
  
The group had made it through most of the labyrinth of hallways with a relative quietness. No   
Rockets had surprised them and no extra Pokemon was out to make noise. The only one talking   
was Rose. Misty would speak only to answer her niece.  
  
"I can't wait to see where you live, Aunt Misty! I can't wait to live with you!" Rose said as   
the group entered a rather large room that branched off in three directions.  
  
"What about living with your aunt, Rose?" Giovanni's voice cut through the quiet like a hot   
knife through butter. The group of trainers tensed, ready for a fight.   
  
"You should know, Daddy. I'm going to live with Aunt Misty for a while." Rose said, giggling   
over her father's forgetfulness.  
  
Giovanni's eyes narrowed. "I said no such thing. Come along Rose."  
  
Rose took two steps forward, Daisy following, when Misty grabbed her niece's hand. "Aunt   
Misty?"  
  
Misty's eyes were as cold as ice. "No, Giovanni, she's staying with me. I lost her once, I'm   
not about to do so again."  
  
Giovanni frowned and quietly summoned his powers.   
  
~~  
  
Rose was wondering what was going on. She knew that Giovanni wasn't her true father, but why   
was Aunt Misty not letting her go to the only one she knew she could call her father? It didn't   
make any sense. Rose gasped when Giovanni transformed and nearly died of shock when her Aunt   
Misty and several of her friends did the same thing.  
  
"Ash, Brock, keep an eye on Rose for me. Rose, go show Ash and Brock your room and start   
getting your things together. Shawn, go with them to keep them protected." Misty said, her   
voice deadpan.  
  
"Who died and named you Lance?" Shawn asked, but he did as he was told.  
  
~~  
  
Giovanni didn't say a word as his 'daughter' was taken away by three of the rebel trainers. It   
would be best for the child not to see the destruction of her beloved aunt.  
  
"Are you sure you want to take us all on, Giovanni?" Eric asked.  
  
"You realize that if we manage to defeat you, Team Rocket will fall apart and everything will   
go back to the way it was before you crawled out of your hole." Erika said.  
  
Giovanni snorted. "Do you realize that if you die, your little rebellion against me will fall   
apart? I will win this battle."  
  
~~  
  
Daisy led the small party into Rose's room. Ash, Brock, and Shawn gasped when they saw the   
room. It had everything a little girl could want. Shelves filled with stuffed animals and   
dolls. The bed was something out of a dream; it could have easily fit three young girls in it.   
Pink walls, curtains, carpet, and a giant fluffy pink quilt completed the look.  
  
Rose ran over to her closet that was filled with clothes. She grabbed three suitcases from her   
closet and began to fold clothes into her one suitcase. Brock helped her by starting to fold   
some of the clothes. Ash and Pikachu were showing some of the dolls to Rose and, if she liked   
them, putting them into a backpack Ash had found. Shawn stood by the door, wary and alert.   
  
Martha came in halfway through the procedure. "You're leaving Miss Rose?"  
  
Rose nodding. "Aunt Misty wants to take me to live with her for a while. Daddy said no, but I   
have a feeling I'm going anyhow."   
  
Martha nodded. "Let me help you pack."  
  
Rose grinned. "I would like that."  
  
~~  
  
Lance let lose a fury of strong winds the same time that Cory sent a fire blast at Giovanni.   
Misty and Sabrina nodded at each other; Misty let lose a blast of water and Sabrina a psychic   
wave. Giovanni was momentarily stunned, but he returned to his sense a moment later. He let   
out a strong shockwave. Erika, in her weakened condition, could not do anything to   
counter-attack it.   
  
"Erika!" Cory was at her side in a heartbeat, checking to make sure the Grass Mistress was   
still breathing.   
  
"I'm fine..." Erika's voice trailed off as she lost consciousness.  
  
Sabrina was trying to figure out a way to beat Giovanni. Eric stood next to her, his poison   
darts ready to be thrown.  
  
~~  
  
Rose looked around her room. She had two backpacks filled with toys and three suitcases with   
clothes and other supplies.   
  
"I'll miss you Martha." Rose said as she gently hugged the older woman.  
  
"Goodbye Miss Rose." Martha said gently as she watched the three men led Rose out of her room.  
  
~~  
  
Giovanni laughed. "You see? You can't defeat me! I'm too powerful for you wimpy trainers. My   
powers are stronger than yours and much more developed. You can't even exploit a weakness   
properly."  
  
Lance smiled as a plan formed in his mind. "Misty, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
Misty smiled and at the same time Eric caught on. He readied his poison darts and she sent her   
strongest wave of water towards Giovanni. As the blast hit him and kept him busy, Eric tossed   
three darts at him. The first one hit his chest; the second his arm, and the third his neck.   
  
Giovanni blanched. "How could you? You won't get out alive though."  
  
Everyone's widened as the building began to shake.   
  
Giovanni smiled. "My dying wish is for you all to die!"  
  
Misty shook. She was exhausted. "What about Rose? You'll kill her!"  
  
Giovanni looked sorry for a minute. "I'm sorry about that, but..."  
  
Giovanni never got to finish the sentence as Eric's poison took affect. As Giovanni's dead body  
slowly fell to the ground, everyone looked at Eric.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I was just sick of listening to him talk." Eric said.  
  
~~  
  
The trio of men, a girl, a Pikachu, and a Growlithe had just left a flight of stairs when the   
entire building began to shake.   
  
"What's going on?" Rose asked, slightly terrified.  
  
~~  
  
Misty, Sabrina, and Eric ran through the corridors, dodging falling debris. The others trainers   
had gone the way they had entered, hoping that the missing trainers had already left. Misty   
had a feeling that they didn't and Sabrina agreed. Eric came along because he didn't trust the   
two girls alone. They were quite dangerous and reckless when they got together.  
  
Misty sighed, partly in relief and partly in fear, when she saw the group ahead of her. Her   
skirt billowed out behind her as she slid to a stop.  
  
"Misty!" Ash said, happy to see his girlfriend alive and breathing.  
  
The group had barely said hello when the a few more chunks of plaster fell from the wall.   
Sabrina closed her eyes and concentrated on teleporting the group of there.   
  
~~  
  
Lance and Cory, with the still unconsciousness Erika in his arms, waited anxiously for their   
friends to appear.   
  
"Oh my..." Cory said, paling, as the duo watched as the building collapsed.  
  
"Miss us already?" Shawn asked.  
  
The two, or three (depending on whether or not you're counting Erika), turned around with wide   
smiles as Shawn, Rose, Misty, Ash, Brock, Eric, and Sabrina stood behind them, breathing and   
smiling just like they were. Daisy barked and Pikachu flashed them a peace sign.  
  
~~  
  
Wow! That was a long chapter. I hope you guys liked it.   
  
Please review! I'll try to get the epilogue up sooner than I got this part up.  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	12. Everything Together

I don't believe that this fic is over a year old. Wow, time flies doesn't it?   
  
Anyway, this is the epilogue for "The Hidden League". Will there be a sequel? The chances are   
slim to none. I didn't get enough response for this fic and I don't really have the time for   
it. I have a huge amount of other fics to do. Will I ever write another Pokemon-related fic?   
Time will tell.   
  
I don't own anything but the plot and my report card with the QPA of 4.15.  
  
Quote of the Fic: "Never doubt that a small, group of thoughtful, committed citizens can change   
the world. Indeed, it is the only thing that ever has." Margaret Mead   
  
The Epilogue to "The Hidden League"   
'Everything Together'  
~~  
  
Misty released a deep sigh as she watched her niece meditate. It had been four long months   
since the demise of Team Rocket. The old governments that stood before Giovanni took them down   
were re-establishing themselves. Towns and cities were being rebuilt. Even the old gyms were   
being restored.   
  
Misty was back in Cerulean City, staying at the Pokemon Center that had recently been rebuilt.   
The league of trainers that crushed Team Rocket had all gone back to their hometowns. Ash was   
going to stay in Cerulean with Misty, but he was currently in Lavender Town. He was with Brock   
for the week, helping the small town to rebuild their Pokemon Center.   
  
The Cerulean City gym was going to be finished before the week was over. Only little menial   
chores, like moving most furniture in and painting two of the rooms would be left. From the   
blueprint that had been drawn, Rose had already picked out her room and Ash and Misty had picked   
out theirs. Ash and Misty's room would be theirs as the two recently announced their   
engagement.   
  
"Rose, it's time to call it quits for the day." Misty said.  
  
Rose carefully brought herself out of the mediation. "Aunt Misty, you promised me after the gym   
was finished you tell me my past. I turned nine last week. I'm mature enough to handle it and   
the gym will be finished soon."  
  
Misty looked at her niece. "I did promise you, didn't I?"  
  
Rose nodded. "Yes you did."  
  
Misty smiled and gently began to tell the tale.  
  
~~  
  
Ash wiped the sweat from his forehead as he applied another coating of paint on the Pokemon   
Center. He had three more days in Lavender Town before he could go back to Cerulean and be   
with his fiancée. The ring she wore was nothing fancy, but the ring was his ring and she   
didn't care.   
  
"Day dreaming about your fiancée again Ash?" Brock asked teasingly.  
  
"Yeah. I'm also starting to wonder if Misty would mind eloping instead of the more traditional   
wedding. You know, I'm still surprised that Eric and Sabrina eloped. I would have never   
imagined those two. Now, Cory and Erika, that's a different story." Ash said.  
  
"You have a point, but Cory and Erika are being really cautious with each other. Have you heard   
what they plan on doing with their gyms?" Brock asked.  
  
"Yeah, Misty mentioned it before I left. Eric is giving the gym to his younger sister, Janine.   
He's going to live with Sabrina. He didn't want her to give up the gym, especially since she's   
an only child. I'm pretty sure that Cory is giving the gym to his brother, Brad, and moving in   
with Erika. On the other hand, Erika might give the gym to her cousin Maria and live with Cory.   
Or both of them might give up their gyms and go live as hermits in the mountains by Cerulean.   
Misty wasn't sure." Ash replied.  
  
"What about you, Ash? I hear they're rebuilding Pallet Town." Brock asked.  
  
Ash sighed as he dipped his paintbrush into a can of white paint. "I'm living in Cerulean with   
Misty. No one I really remember lives in Pallet anymore. Mom and Professor Oak are both dead.   
Gary might be living there, but we're on the worst terms you could think of. Besides, I don't   
think Misty wants to drag Rose out Cerulean now that she's finally back in Cerulean."  
  
Brock nodded and smiled as he finished the second coat.  
  
~~  
  
Ash smiled as he entered Cerulean City. Even though it had only been a week, the city looked   
wonderful. A few of the houses that were almost finished had been completed and most of the  
rubble was gone. Ash stopped at the Cerulean City gym and smiled as the workers finished   
cleaning up their work tools. Rose and Daisy were playing water frisbee, a trick Rose had   
recently learned. Rose had learned from Misty how to make a frisbee from water, and part of   
Rose's training was to see how long she could keep the frisbee from 'collapsing'. As Rose's   
training in water powers grew stronger, the electric power in her blood was slowly fading away.   
  
Ash wandered over towards Misty who was signing a piece of paper. She thanked the construction   
worker and waved as he and his crew left.  
  
Ash hugged Misty and then kissed her. "Did you miss me?"  
  
Misty smiled. "A little. The gym is finished and Rose knows all of her past now."  
  
"Have you gone into the gym yet?" Ash asked softly.  
  
Misty shook her head no. "I was waiting for you to get here."  
  
"Well, I'm here, so let's check it out!" Ash said carefully as he draped an arm around Misty.   
  
"Okay, but we still need to paint two of the rooms and the furniture needs moved in. Erika and   
Cory are coming over for a few days to help us. Most of our belongings are still at the   
Pokemon Center." Misty said, and then called Rose and Daisy over.  
  
"Are we going into the gym now, Aunt Misty?" Rose asked gently.  
  
Misty nodded and gently opened the door.   
  
~~  
  
The smell of fresh pine greeted the small 'family'. Misty smiled as she saw the gym. The   
original blueprints from the gym had been found. They were combined with a few new ideas and a   
few new rooms. The completed gym had six bedrooms, a large dining room, a kitchen, two family   
rooms, and the large, spacious pool for battling.   
  
"I love it!" Rose said as she entered her bedroom. Her room had already been painted a light   
pink.  
  
Misty smiled. She and Ash left the girl and her dog as they went into their room. This room   
still needed to be painted still as the two hadn't decided on a color before Ash left.  
  
"You know, we need to set a date for our wedding because I'm not sleeping with you until we're   
married." Misty said, a laugh hidden in her eyes.   
  
Ash blushed. "My 18th birthday isn't for a few more weeks, and I need to be a legal adult before   
we can get married."  
  
Misty smiled. "True. How about a July wedding? It's March right now, and you'll be eighteen   
by then and I'll be nineteen."   
  
Ash nodded. "How about July 18th? I think it's a Saturday."  
  
Misty smiled and nodded when she heard Daisy bark. "I think that's the furniture company   
dropping off al of the furniture. Either that or Erika and Cory are here."  
  
~~  
  
It was both. The furniture was sent to the storage rooms on the floor it was supposed to be   
in. Over the next week, the trainers would place the furniture where it belonged.   
  
"Looks like we'll spend the night in Center and tomorrow start work. Rose, Erika, and I, with   
some help from our Pokemon, will work on painting the remaining rooms. We'll leave you big,   
strong, men to place the furniture in the rooms. Let me know when you get the pieces to the   
room so I can show you were to put them." Misty said, her eyes glowing in pure happiness.   
  
Ash smiled. 'If I could keep her this happy everyday for the rest of our lives, I'll die a happy   
man.'   
  
~~  
  
Misty and Erika smiled as the guys moved the last piece of furniture into Misty's room. Misty   
and Ash had single rooms as it had been decided that the two wouldn't share 'their' room until   
after the wedding.   
  
"We're finally finished. Have you two decided on a date for your wedding yet?" Erika asked.  
  
"July 18th. I want a wedding in a field of wildflowers with our closest friends." Misty said.  
  
"Aww!" Erika cooed.  
  
A knock on the door startled the happy group.   
  
"I wonder who that could be. Daisy is in Rose's room, taking a nap with her." Misty said as   
she stood up and answered the door.  
  
A man in a black suit stood at the door. "Are you Misty Waterflower?"  
  
Misty nodded. "Yes I am."  
  
"These papers are for you. I'll be back in ten minutes to collect them."  
  
Misty blinked as she settled herself back on the couch. Ash wrapped an arm around her waist as   
she read the letter. "It's from Rose's father. He's transferring full custody of Rose over to   
me. He doesn't want any visiting rights; he doesn't want anything to do with Rose. My niece   
legally belongs to me as soon as I sign this paper."   
  
Cory blinked. "He's giving you Rose just like that?"   
  
Misty nodded. "Just like that."  
  
Ash handed Misty a pen from the end table next to him and she kneeled at the coffee table and   
signed her name on the paper. When the guy reappeared he took the papers, nodded his goodbye,   
and left.  
  
"What an odd character." Erika muttered.  
  
~~  
  
Misty couldn't believe it. Today was her wedding day! After today, she would always belong to   
Ash and he would belong to her. Rose was now under full custody of Misty, and Ash was going to  
sign the papers also, allowing him custody of Rose if something was to happen to Misty.  
  
"Aunt Misty, Erika and Sabrina are here to help you finish getting ready." Rose said as she   
slipped on her dress shoes.  
  
Misty smiled as her two friends walked in to the room, arguing like they normally did. Misty   
slipped on her long, white wedding dress. Erika touched up Misty's nails while Sabrina did   
Misty's makeup.   
  
"What's married life like?" Misty asked as Sabrina placed Misty's veil on her head.   
  
Sabrina blushed. "It's great."  
  
Erika nodded. "I still don't believe you talked Ash into your wildflower wedding."  
  
Misty laughed. "I told him that this is my wedding and if I can't have the one I want then I'm   
not marrying him."  
  
Erika laughed but then she heard the piano playing. "Time to get moving. You're getting   
married in less then 20 minutes."  
  
Misty nodded and quickly stood up, doing a last check. "How do I look?"  
  
Rose gave her aunt a thumps up, Sabrina smiled, and Erika faked a wail.  
  
"My little girl is getting married!" Erika said, wailing. Sabrina smiled and grabbed her   
friend's arm, and smiling, dragged her friend out of the little building by the field where the  
wedding was going to take place.  
  
"Are you ready Rose? You're first." Misty said.  
  
Rose looked at her aunt. "Should I call Ash 'Uncle Ash' or 'daddy'?" When Misty appeared   
confused, Rose furthered her explanation. "I know you're my legal guardian. I was sitting on   
the stairs when you signed the custody papers."   
  
Misty nodded. "It's up to you. Technically, I'm still your aunt, but I'm also your surrogate   
mother."   
  
Rose looked at Misty. "Can I call you mom and Ash dad?"   
  
Misty smiled, tears filling her eyes. "That's fine with me and I'm sure Ash will love it."   
(Authoress: Goddess, this is getting sappy.)  
  
Rose's eyes glistened before Sabrina poked her head in and told her it was time to get moving.  
  
~~  
  
Everyone was there. All the trainers from the 'hidden league', the friends that Ash and Misty   
had met on their journey, or at least the ones not killed by Team Rocket, where sitting in the   
field waiting for the wedding to begin. Both Erika and Sabrina were bridesmaids, as Misty   
didn't want to have to choose one to be the maid/matron of honor. Rose was Misty's flower   
girl. Brock was Ash's best man, and Eric and Cory acted the part of the ushers. Lance was   
giving Misty away and Shawn was taking photographs.   
  
Ash smiled as Rose walked down the aisle followed by Eric and Sabrina and Cory and Erika. The   
pianist, a Nurse Joy from some city, changed the song to the "Wedding March" and Misty   
appeared.  
  
The only thing Ash remembered after Misty appeared was when he felt her lips on his and the   
priest had announced them as "husband and wife".   
  
As they walked down the aisle, officially married, Ash and Misty watched as those who knew them   
best smiled, tears glistening in their eyes. At the end of the aisle, Ash and Misty kissed.  
  
~~  
  
During the reception, Misty brought up the question of what Rose was to call Ash. "She wants to   
call you dad."   
  
Ash smiled as he looked at his niece 'dancing' with Lance. He smiled at Misty and hugged her   
tightly. "I would love that."  
  
Misty smiled and kissed his cheek and the two walked over to Rose and told her the news. Rose   
hugged her 'mother' and 'father' and the family began to dance together.  
  
~~  
  
Okay, that is the sappiest thing I have ever written and that's saying a lot.   
  
Thanks for sticking with me over this year. I know my updates weren't regular, but I hope I   
never disappointed you guys and girls (don't mind me, I'm in my feminist mode right now).   
  
As for the future, you'll have to wait and see what I have planed.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


End file.
